The Golden Weave of Forgrei
by fortheloveofOTPs
Summary: A spin off of I Am Number Four, involving the same sort of story of fighting for your planet and tyring to figure out how to save Earth as well.
1. Chapter 1

She sat there, waiting in her second period class. It was taught by a lady whose best years were long gone. As she sat she began to doze off. Nodding at first, and then slipping into one of those short but so relieving and very much welcomed slumbers. In her dream she remembered her brother, 5 years older than she; he would now be 18, although he disappeared when he was nine, leaving her alone at the age of four. She also remembered how her best friend, Casey had also disappeared when he was nine and she seven. Since then her Aunt that she lived with moved her to Texas, and in the dream she would always suddenly wake up, right as they would pull up to their new house.

Over the years her brother visited once or twice, one time with a close family friend, Aurora. And the last time he had his best friend, Bryan, and he had had Casey. But that was three years ago, when she was ten.

'SLAM', a huge book came down hard on Maribeth's desk. She jerked her head up, getting a bad creak in her neck. Her best friend Karsyn, who was sitting next to her, shared a small smile as they both looked up at the glowering teacher who leaned threateningly over them.

"Off in Maribeth land again?" the teacher snarled.

"No" Maribeth retorted, as she rubbed her stiff neck. "I was off building my temple in Karsyn land. Maribeth land is currently under construction. And I'd better act fast to get my temple up before all of Karsyn's minions fully turn to her."

"Hey, I feel that my minions are very loyal, and I don't remember approving any temple plans. I said house, HOUSE." Karsyn jumped in, pronouncing each syllable carefully.

The teacher was practically blowing steam out of her ears by that time. Raising her voice she began the long and well known speech about how blah blah blah, respect me, and I'll respect you, blahbittyl blah blah. Once she was done she leaned back, satisfied.

Maribeth saw this as the perfect time to ask, "Can I go back to sleep?" which was of course, the wrong decision.

But instead of Mrs. Sonderan getting mad about the question's purpose, she got mad about the grammar in the question.

"I don't know. 'Can' you go back to sleep?" She asked Maribeth.

"Well when I was using the oh so well appreciated word, 'can', I was referring to it as a secondary model form as a verbal modifier asking for permission, opposed to expressing my uncanny ability to go to sleep just about anywhere and sleep through, well, just about anything. I personally thought that since you were a teacher you would know all about that. My bad. MAY I go back to sleep?"

This commentary earned a couple laughs and even more snickers from around the room, but Maribeth just sat there, gaze not breaking. Mrs. Sonderan said nothing, but turned around and walked away.

As soon as her back was turned Maribeth turned to Karsyn and whispered, "Yes, our school is the poster school for excellent teachers."

Karsyn burst out laughing, earning another glare from Mrs. Sonderan. Fortunately for them though, they were already short on time so they didn't have to go through another speech on self-discipline. The rest of the period went on uneventful, until the last 15 minutes that is. Right before their lesson came to an end the lock-down drill went off. All the lights went out and the kids were all ushered to the corner as practiced. Maribeth and Karsyn ended up closest to the door.

They whispered back and worth, along with their friend Ally, trying to figure out if the lock-down was a drill or not. Their teacher had always been hysterical during school practice lock-downs, but this time she was particularly hysterical, leading the students to believe that this was no practice lock-down.

The minutes ticked by slowly, and the whispering soon died down. Then came the crackle of the school wide PA system coming to life.

"Uh, is this thing on?" a male voice asked.

"Are all boys this idiotic?" called out a female.

"Careful there Mustang Sally, I think I'm pretty cool," a third and very cocky voice commented.

"Aw quit flexing your invisible muscles Bryan, we all know there not there," called a last voice, also male.

They heard a bunch of muffled voices and then a big crash.

"I would like to remind you were just borrowing the office," the female voice scolded.

"Shut up," growled the first voice.

"Lighten up Kross."

"No, were here on a mission, and were already busted for the slight knife situation."

"Nice one Kross, now the whole school knows, as if we hadn't scared them enough already."

The voices were all mixed together now. "I don't get schools anyway. Why put a bunch of defensless people together?"

"They're not all defenseless."

"They will be soon, were taking their best fighter."

"Hello! I used to go to one of these and I firmly believe you are scaring them."

"You went for one year."

"Long enough."

They heard more scuffling, and then the female voice was back. "Just call for her."

"Okay, um we just need Maribeth Sutton."

No one moved in Maribeth's class but she felt their eyes turn to her.

"Maybe she doesn't go by that anymore. Maybe it will work if we call her Bethariem."

"When have we EVER called her Bethariem?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"No, never."

All eyes in Maribeth's room were now on her, including the teacher.

"We just need her to come up to the...where are we? Oh yes, the front office."

Back in the classroom Maribeth stood. Karsyn reached up and squeezed her hand. Instead of going up to the front though, she went to the classroom phone and got on the PA system. The teacher made no move to stop her. She carefully picked up the phone and put it to her ear, then after a moment that seemed like forever, she took a deep breath, and spoke.

"How do I know I can trust you, or even who you are?" Maribeth asked doubtedly, her voice ringing out loudly throughout the school.

"Maribeth?" The voice sounded hopeful, not at all threatening.

"I wanna talk to her."

"No me."

"I'm her brother!"

"Kross?" Maribeth questioned again.

"Just Kross? What about Bryan?"

"She never really liked you."

"Yes I did," Maribeth protested. "Are Aurora and Casey there too? Am I missing out on all the fun…again?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't missing out on all the fun."

"Casey!" Maribeth cried out.

"Bethariem!" Casey called out.

With that Maribeth slammed down the phone and was about to turn out the door when Karsyn caught her arm.

"Are you sure you know these people?"

Maribeth nodded. "I have been waiting for them since they all disappeared for good when I was nine. Nothing can stop me now."

With that she turned on her heel and careened down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Bursting into the office Maribeth looked around wildly. Suddenly shouts of "Maribeth" were heard. Turning in a sudden circle she spotted Casey rushing towards her.

"Casey!" she cried out, just in time to get crushed by his death-grip hug. Hugging him back she saw her practically sister, Aurora in the background. Letting go of Casey and pushing towards Aurora they embraced happily.

She heard a "Hey chubby cheeks," from behind.

"Smooth one Bryan. I lost that title before I was even born."

Someone suddenly grabbed her from behind and swept her upside down.

"Kross!" she cried out joyfully.

"Hey little sister! Miss me?"

"Only since you were nine and left me!" Maribeth exclaimed.

"Hey in my defense I left you with Aunt Susianna."

"Yeah, but it's not the same. All I have left is you."

"But I was never far."

"Don't worry kiddo; I kept him on a short leash," Aurora jumped in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maribeth asked.

"Well, we were supposed to be quietly checking you out but someone cough 'Casey' cough, decided to bring in his KNIFE."

"It was only a small one!" Casey protested. "I wanted to keep you safe."

"Aww," Maribeth responded sarcastically, "you still care!"

"I never stopped." Casey replied with a huge grin, sweeping her into a large hug. "See," he said to the others, "someone appreciates my good thinking."

"But seriously, how could you be so dim?" Maribeth asked.

"We should get out of here. Like now." Aurora cut in. And she was right. In the faint distance they could here police sirens. They all gathered up all of their bags.

"You guys sure did bring a lot of stuff." Maribeth commented.

"Well we stopped by and picked up your bags." Kross said.

"Wait, you mean, I finally get to come!"

"Of course. I firmly believe, contrary to popular belief," Kross shot a glare at Aurora; "that you are old enough to be exposed to these new circumstances."

Aurora just rolled her eyes, turned away, and went to leave. "I don't know about you four, but human police really annoy me, so I'm going. Coming Maribeth?"

Maribeth grinned. "Of course."

As they were leaving Maribeth's friend Karsyn came into the office. "Maribeth?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Karsyn!" she exclaimed. "Yes I'm sure, I know these people with all my heart, and I have been waiting for them for forever." She slipped her hand into Casey's and he beamed on the inside. "I don't care what you tell people. Truths, lies, just don't forget me, okay? I'll come back to visit later. Keep Karsyn Land safe for me." Karsyn nodded and she and Maribeth hugged tightly. "Bye tiny." Maribeth whispered.

"Bye Blondie." Karsyn whispered. Maribeth released Karsyn and walked through the doors, following her family out the door, and into the bright sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the house that Maribeth lived at now. It was a small quaint two story house. The whole upstairs was renovated all for Maribeth. The downstairs was their entertainment and family area; it was also where her Aunt Susianna resided. When the group walked into the house her aunt was quite surprised.

"Kross, Aurora!" She exclaimed. She rushed over to give them a hug and saw Casey and Bryan. "Casey. Bryan!" It was quite the reunion. Casey got right down to business. "We need Maribeth to come with us. Aunt Susianna, I think we found it. How to create the Golden Weave."

She audibly gasped. "Tu es sure?", slipping into her first language of French, commonly used on Forgrei. He nodded solemnly. "We are so close. We can feel it." All but Maribeth nodded. "And you Maribeth, you want to go. Are you sure?"

Maribeth nodded. "They apparently snuck in and got all my stuff already." She gestured to the bags. Her aunt laughed. "Oh I know."

Casey balked. "You know? But how. We were so careful!"

"The window. It was slightly off track. And you guys are pretty loud upstairs." She laughed at seeing their shell-shocked faces. "You always forget. I'm Forgreian too." Casey blushed. "Of course." He mumbled. They all laughed and turned to leave, but before they could walk out the door Maribeth turned around and hugged her Aunt Susianna tight. "Goodbye" she whispered.

"For now" her aunt whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how are we gonna get all the way to where we need to go without people raising suspicion with all the…" she gestured to her three large bags. "And how many of my things did you bring?"

Kross smiled. "Well I chose one bag but the Aurora completely disagreed."

"I raided your bath and packed everything," she assured.

"Don't worry Maribeth." Replied Casey, skipping backwards. "We are all covered by the gems."

"Gems?"

"Oh yah, I forgot how little you know about, well you." She rolled her eyes.

"Well when we have the gems or rocks or sand or whichever from Forgrei, we can use the powers they hold. One holds the power to mull people's vision." She nodded, still not fully understanding.

He sighed and continued on. "You know, like make them think they see one thing when they're really seeing another."

"Like the mist in Percy Jackson" Maribeth asked.

Aurora smiled. "Yep, that's Maribeth alright."

Maribeth grinned. She was always reading, and they all knew it. "I just can't believe that we get to go on an adventure!" Maribeth skipped ahead. She had pulled her hair out of its braid, and it now hung in long loose curls. Casey ran to catch up with her, and they walked a small ways ahead of the group.

He fingered one of her blonde locks. "I've never seen it so long."

"Well, hair does grow you know."

Casey blushed. "I missed you, you know. But I wanted to protect you. It's hard to always be on the run. I just wanted you to have the normal life I never had."

"As good as the normal life seems, and is, it's the people that make the place, and I was missing Kross and Aurora, and, well, you."

"Awwwww, you missed me!"

She blushed.

"Don't worry," Casey said, "I missed you two. I missed your blue eyes."

"And I missed your green ones."

He then pulled Maribeth into a hug, just as the three older ones came up.

"Were gonna stop at one of the safe houses." Aurora announced. The rest of the group nodded in exhaustion, and it wasn't until then that Maribeth looked up and noticed how much light had left the sky.

"Twilight" she whispered. It had always been her favorite tine of night. When you could just see all around you and everything was bathed in a buttery blue light. She sighed, and then continued down the path to where the safe house lay.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how are we gonna get all the way to where we need to go without people raising suspicion with all the…" she gestured to her three large bags. "And how many of my things did you bring?"

Kross smiled. "Well I chose one bag but the Aurora completely disagreed."

"I raided your bath and packed everything," she assured.

"Don't worry Maribeth." Replied Casey, skipping backwards. "We are all covered by the gems."

"Gems?"

"Oh yah, I forgot how little you know about, well you." She rolled her eyes.

"Well when we have the gems or rocks or sand or whichever from Forgrei, we can use the powers they hold. One holds the power to mull people's vision." She nodded, still not fully understanding.

He sighed and continued on. "You know, like make them think they see one thing when they're really seeing another."

"Like the mist in Percy Jackson" Maribeth asked.

Aurora smiled. "Yep, that's Maribeth alright."

Maribeth grinned. She was always reading, and they all knew it. "I just can't believe that we get to go on an adventure!" Maribeth skipped ahead. She had pulled her hair out of its braid, and it now hung in long loose curls. Casey ran to catch up with her, and they walked a small ways ahead of the group.

He fingered one of her blonde locks. "I've never seen it so long."

"Well, hair does grow you know."

Casey blushed. "I missed you, you know. But I wanted to protect you. It's hard to always be on the run. I just wanted you to have the normal life I never had."

"As good as the normal life seems, and is, it's the people that make the place, and I was missing Kross and Aurora, and, well, you."

"Awwwww, you missed me!"

She blushed.

"Don't worry," Casey said, "I missed you two. I missed your blue eyes."

"And I missed your green ones."

He then pulled Maribeth into a hug, just as the three older ones came up.

"Were gonna stop at one of the safe houses." Aurora announced. The rest of the group nodded in exhaustion, and it wasn't until then that Maribeth looked up and noticed how much light had left the sky.

"Twilight" she whispered. It had always been her favorite tine of night. When you could just see all around you and everything was bathed in a buttery blue light. She sighed, and then continued down the path to where the safe house lay.


	6. Chapter 6

Maribeth could just barely see the edge of the safe house in the distance. She was so glad. They had been walking for miles and she had felt like they would never make it. They were also going uphill. Aurora had explained that this way they would be able to see from all angles around them, watching out for the bad guys. Kross went first, then Bryan. They along with Aurora checked the whole house for bugs while Casey and Maribeth had unpacked, and scoped out the layout. It was a pretty sweet house, four bedrooms, along with a sofa bed in the family room. They had a small TV and a radio. The kitchen was fully stocked with the latest appliances, as well as the bathrooms. And Aurora hadn't been kidding about the view. Maribeth could see through the camouflage windows in a perfect 360 degree view. Each bedroom also had a window and skylight. As gorgeous as it was, Maribeth found it a tad bit paranoid. You don't always have to see all around you, but she could see more stars then she ever dreamed possible. Aurora walked in, yawning.

"Kross and Bryan are already in their rooms. Yours is the light blue and white one at the end of the hall, and the gold bathroom is yours too. I'm in the room right across from you. Wake Kross if you need anything. I'll be asleep. You don't know how exhausting it was to find you." She turned crankily on her heel and walked towards her room.

Maribeth turned towards Casey, "I don't remember her being this cranky."

Casey grinned. "You also don't remember her running on three hours of sleep every four days. This is the first safe house with actual beds that we've been to in a while. And she was right. You are really hard to track down."

Maribeth laughed. She held up her hand, facing downwards. "See this?"

"Yes"

"It's the Lillithians' radar. And this," she held her other hand, slowly moving below it. "This is me, flying under their radar."

Casey laughed, "Well where am I?"

Maribeth pointed at the floor. "You can't fly."

He laughed again and went to go grab a pillow and blanket from the spare closet.

"Where is your bed?" Maribeth questioned. He pointed to the sofa.

"Here"

She smiled and then gave him a hug goodnight. Then she retreated back to her room. Aurora had been right, yet again. The room was perfect for her. It had pale blue walls and lacy curtains, mainly for show. The bed was a queen, white wrought iron head board and foot board. It had a white canopy over it, and looked just so perfect. She also had a dresser and a small writing desk. The floor was white wood, covered by a blue carpet by the foot of the bed. Off of the side of the room was an archway that led to a golden bathroom. It was beautiful. Gold shower, sparkling gold tub, she could see why Aurora called it the gold bathroom. Gold colored wood cabinets with white marble counters and sinks. She couldn't imagine a more beautiful place. She took a hot shower, taking her time to marvel at all the different buttons, and how the gold tile sparkled. After drying off she wrapped in her towel and headed to her room. She was excited in seeing what Aurora had packed her, but also a little worried. She found no problem though in Aurora's wardrobe selection. It was all her favorite tees and shorts, along with her favorite summer dresses. She quickly found a silky cami and a pair of sleep shorts. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and then climbed into bed.

Maribeth lay there for a while, but just couldn't fall asleep. She was too cold, and although she was surrounded by people she hadn't seen in years, and was thrilled to death, she had never felt more alone. She was debating on whether or not she should get up, when her bedroom door creaked open. She quickly lay down and feigned sleep, watching through slit eyes. When she saw that it was just Casey, she relaxed, but was also a little curious. He took a step further into the room, then another, quietly closing the door behind him.

He padded over to her bedside and she quickly closed her eyes all the way, and breathed in deep and slow. He reached out his hand, cautiously, and then tenderly brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Maribeth" he whispered. He had whispered it so quietly that Maribeth wasn't sure if she had dreamed it or not, so she kept her eyes closed. He stepped forward until he was pressed up against the edge of her bed. He then slowly pulled back the very corner of the covers. Then he slid slowly onto her bed. He slipped under the covers and scooted closer to her. When he was fully laying down she quickly rolled over and pressed her face into his chest. It wasn't then until that she realized he was shirtless. She giggled silently and she swore she could feel him smile down at her. He wrapped his arms around her and she realized that as much as she had missed Kross and Aurora, it was Casey that she had truly missed. She sighed and fell quickly asleep.

The next morning she awoke to a golden light splaying through her gauzy curtain and that came to a rest across her face. She turned to face Casey. One arm was under his head, the other straight out along his side, he was lying on his stomach, his head turned towards Maribeth. She smiled, glad that he was the one to come to her last night. She slid quietly out of bed, and then went to open the window. Fresh sun-warmed air rolled in, bringing with it the smell of flowers and clean grass, along with the sound of birds chirping and far off, the sound of a gurgling river. As she was leaning out the window she heard a rustling behind her. She turned to see Casey sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She smile and he blushed.

"Couldn't sleep last night either?" Maribeth asked, walking over to her bed.

Casey shook his head. "The place felt too big, too empty." Maribeth nodded, understanding.

"I felt the same way."

He reached up and twisted one of her curls that had come loose from her bun and was hanging in her face. "I like you hair in its messy bun."She grinned, but it quickly faded.

"You know Kross is going to kill you." It was no secret that Casey wasn't a favorite of Kross, but Casey just grinned.

"I guess it'll just have to be our secret then." He lunged at her, grabbing her waist. She laughed out loud as he tickled her. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and they both glanced furtively at the door. Casey got up and put his ear to the door.

"They are already up. But I have an idea."

He turned and dug through Maribeth's drawers, pulling out a sundress for her and a plain white tee for him. He turned towards Maribeth, "Here," he said handing her the dress. "This one is my favorite. Hurry up and change." He finished with a smile.

She ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair and used a bit of mouth wash. The dress Casey had chosen for her was a soft teal, almost a blue, and had gold trim. It was knee length, and full of layers, with a strapless top. She slipped it on and stepped out the bathroom. Casey was standing by the window when she got out.

"Here, we can climb down here, then walk in the front door form a beautiful morning view walk!"

Maribeth rolled her eyes but grinned, deciding to go along with the hair brained plan. She swung her leg out over the window sill, and slid her way out to the tree hanging over the yard. As Maribeth climbed she grinned. It was almost too perfect. The way the window had no screen, the way the tree hung. It almost seemed, planned. Maribeth shook the thought out of her head as she grabbed on to the tree branch and pulled herself on. Casey followed after her, even able to close the window behind him. He hopped lightly from branch to branch until he landed on the ground beside Maribeth, quiet as a cat, the leaves on the tree barely moved.

"Don't look so surprised." Casey said, grinning at her look of amazement. "You did the same. I swear you passed within inches of a bird and it didn't even flinch."

Maribeth shook her head. She hadn't even realized it. Casey motioned her forwards and then led her along through the shrubbery, until they final came to a small narrow foot path. The grass around it was bent down, and the path looked well worn, dark brown dirt marking where they should walk. There were small white flowers; along with it seemed like every flower known to man. All of their scents mingled together and Maribeth inhaled deeply, favoring the scent. All around her trees bent over, forming an archway. They were dotted with small white flowers, and the sun peeked through, lighting up the whole world.

"Wow" breathed Maribeth.

Casey grinned. "I know, that's what I thought when I first found the path." He grinned and pulled her forward. It wasn't easy though. Maribeth wanted to stoop at every single flower, but Casey was patient yet still pulled her on. "You know," he continued, "Kross and Aurora made this path when they were little. In one of the visits to Earth when out parents were still here."

Maribeth's head snapped up. "Our parents were here?" Casey nodded.

"Only once or twice. They only came to secure the area, place the required charms. From the city smog, the people, from the Lillithians as much as they could."

Maribeth vaguely understood the Lillithians. She knew they were the reason they were here on Earth. She also knew they were the reason her parents were dead. She also knew they were hunting her and her family down. Casey led her off the path to a small clearing that had a bubbling clear brook running through it. They sat down together amongst the flowers on the lush green grass and Maribeth settled her feet into the brook. She leaned against Casey and closed her eyes, drinking in the sunshine, the smell of the flowers, the cold crispness of the brook.

Then she turned towards Casey. "Do you remember my parents? What about your parents?"

He was quiet for a moment, before nodding. "I remember more than you. When we were little your parents got a prophecy about you, and they sent you to Earth before they sent Kross and me and Aurora. They needed to protect you. But we got to stay until I was 6. Kross went two years before me, Aurora the year after, and then me." He was quiet again, before continuing on. "I remember that your parents were always smiling, always glowing. They were so proud of you. I remember it seemed like Kross carried the sadness for them all, where they only had their sadness in silence. They were important on our government. That's how we got to come to Earth. The thing I remember most about your father is his beard."

Maribeth laughed. She could vaguely remember a scruffily feeling when she was younger, a man whose beard she used to run her fingers through. "Was it short?" she asked.

Casey nodded. "Yeah! But after you left he let it grow, and then after Kross left he kept it clean shaven. It was his way of saying he missed you guys. I remember your mothers smile. I would light up the whole room when she walked in. It was the one thing I looked forward to after you guys were gone to Earth. Her smile. You have her smile. And her blue eyes. You have your father's spirit, but your mother's kindness."

Maribeth smiled. This was the most she had ever known about her parents. And she was them alive again. She had her mother's hair, her mother's eyes, and her father's spirit. A lone tear snaked its way down her cheek and Casey reached up to absentmindedly brush it away.

"What about your parents?" Maribeth questioned.

"Well, I don't remember them much. My father died the year after you left, and my mother was working so hard in the Forgreian guard that I barley saw her. My biggest memory of her is that every night she would come in to my room at night when she got home from work and sing to me."

"What did she sing?"

"I don't know, it was words I couldn't understand, and know they are words I can't even begin to remember." He sighed, and then leaned Maribeth up.

"We should be getting back, if we are to have woken up when we say we did, then this is already an extremely long walk." He helped her up and they walked back down the foot path. All too soon the safe house was back in view, and Maribeth felt a wave of sadness. She didn't want to leave the pretty space. It felt like there was something in there that she was missing, and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maribeth shrugged the feeling off and skipped up the steps to the house.

They walked in to a table set with enough breakfast for a month. Aurora was just emerging from her room, hair mussed up, still in her sleep shorts and t-shirt. She grumbled something inaudible and sat down hard at the table. Bryan came in from the kitchen, taking off and apron, and Kross wandered in form the living area. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"We went for an early morning walk." Casey replied.

They sat down at the table and Casey bumped Maribeth's knee, as a secret reminder not to tell. Like Maribeth even needed one. Her eyes were brimming full of new knowledge, and the night spent with Casey so she wouldn't be lonely seemed like a life time ago.

Kross seemed to buy Casey's short excuse, but Aurora eyed Maribeth under her curtain of hair with disbelief, but she held her tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

They all ate heartily and after breakfast they stretched out on the couch. Maribeth went back to her room to unpack and explore a little, and the others went on discussing plans for the day. After a while Casey came into her room, leaving the door open, where Maribeth could here no voices.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, turning back to organizing her drawers.

"Well, for one I don't think Aurora bought our story."

"No," Maribeth's voice dripped with sarcasm. "She totally believed us."

"Well, im guessing that you caught that. Anyway Aurora went to go meet with Aunt Susianna, something about something, I tune out. But anyway, Kross and "Bryan went to a couple of libraries far away to see if any news has popped up on any other Forgreians around Earth."

"There are more of us?" Maribeth asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Casey answered. "I think there were four ships total. Ours and three others. They were all small though. Couldn't be more than 25 people here, not including animals, if any at all were brought."

Maribeth nodded, swallowing in the new information. "I never knew that there were more of us."

Casey nodded. "Were all trying to, well we think that we are all trying to find each other, but you have to be careful. What is a clue to us may also be a clue to the Lillithians." He came over to her and sat next to her on the small sofa where she was sitting.

"Do you have anymore to tell me about my family?"

"No, but I want you to tell me what you remember."

Maribeth scrunched her face together in concentration. She had always carried a mental picture of what she believed her mother to look like, but she always deemed it unrealistic, and had never shared it with anyone. "Well," she began slowly. "I always see her with soft blonde hair that hangs in curls. Like mine. I think I remember that she used to lean over me at night when she said goodnight, and her long hair would tickle my cheek. Then she used to sing. I don't remember any words. But I always thought that when she sang an angel just had to be accompanying her, because no one's voice could sound that sweet, but hers did."

She blushed as she finished speaking, but Casey wasn't embarrassed. He just nodded, absentmindedly stroking a lock of her silky hair between her two fingers.

"You were exactly right. She could sing like the angels. Your father used to swear that she was an angel." He bumped her shoulder and smiled. "That would make you part angel."

"Careful", she laughed. "I might just start growing white wings."

Casey stood up and reached down his hand. "Come on, I still have more of the path to show you"

She reached up and took his hand, but he let go before going out the door.

"Oh, and Maribeth, you might want to put on a swimsuit this time." Then, with a wink, he sauntered out of the room.

Maribeth quickly opened her drawer and pulled out a white swimsuit. If Casey thought she was part angel, she would so show him. She slipped it on and then slipped on a white strapless cover-up over it. She pulled her hair back, but then decided to let it hang looses, choosing to instead run a brush through it and have it hang in silky curls. As she examined it in the mirror she was surprised to see that Casey was right, it had gotten long. It now reached passed down her back, reaching to the small of her back. A couple of more inches and she would be able to sit on it. She slipped out her door and met Casey in the hallway, where he was wearing khakis and a white tee.

"Is that my white tee form last night?" Maribeth questioned.

Casey blushed. "Yes" he mumbled. "It was much cleaner than mine."

Maribeth rolled her eyes, but decided to say no more. They went out the door and into the deep green woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey led Maribeth through the woods for quite some time before he veered off the path and went through random brush. Maribeth had no idea where they were going.

"Casey, are we lost?"

"Of course not. I know exactly where we are."

"And just where might we be?"

"Hmmm, I would say somewhere between point A and point b. But now, I would say that we are here." With that he reached forward and pulled back a tree branch for Maribeth to step by. She stepped into perhaps the most dazzling place she had ever seen. The sunlight streamed through, lighting the grass around her afire. She glanced back at Casey and saw that his blonde hair glowed with light, and his green eyes had never seemed brighter. She honestly wondered if he was an angel at that point. At some point she became aware of the quiet roar of a waterfall behind her. She turned and gasped.

"Casey, it so beautiful."

He grinned. "I told you would want to bring a swimsuit. He pealed his shirt off and ran and jumped into the crystal clear pool of water that stood before her. Bright pink yellow and orange flowers lined the pool and a water fall fell from high above. She quickly slipped off her dress and jumped into the water. She swam over to where Casey was floating.

"You can sit under the water fall. Want to?"

Maribeth nodded, and followed Casey over. There were small caves where the water fell and they sat there, watching the water stream down. Then he led her again over to the side of the water fall. Carved into the stone, ran slightly smooth by the rushing water, was a small set of stairs. Casey held tight to her hand so she wouldn't slip, and led her up the steps. They emerged from the stream of water, where words could finally be heard.

"How did the stairs get there?" Maribeth asked, ringing out her wet hair.

"Your father." Casey replied smiling. "He built them for your mother. He had first found this pool, but he built the steps so they could jump."

"Jump?" It was only then that Maribeth realized where they were. They were poised atop the water fall, just to the side, where the stream that fed it was lapping against their feet. They could jump straight into the pool. She turned towards Casey, grinning.

"It's just so wonderful!"

He nodded. "The house is just behind us. All you have to do is follow the stream."

"Then why did you take me all the way around?" questioned Maribeth.

"I thought you would like the scenic view."

She grinned, then without warning, flung herself over the side. She sailed through the air for a few blissful seconds, before plunging into the crisp water below. She popped her ahead up just in time to see Casey arc gracefully into the air, and flip around twice before landing with a dive, barely making a splash.

"Show off!" She called out teasingly, once she was safe on the shore.

He propelled himself out of the water and stood up, water streaming down his back and out of his hair. She wondered vaguely if he felt the same way about her. She doubted it though; she never got many looks from the boys at school. He leaned forward ever so slightly, and brushed away a string of hair, she sucked her breath in, and then he reached his hand up a little further.

He brushed her cheek, and then held his finger out. "You've got an eyelash."

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed. She blew on it and made a wish.

"Made your wish?" Casey asked.

Maribeth nodded. Then, quick as he could, Casey bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Startled she leaned back some. He took it as the wrong message, and mumbled something about home before sprinting off the way they had come. Maribeth walked more slowly back towards the house. Following the stream, instead of going through the woods. She was taking the shortcut that Casey had showed her the first time he took her into the woods. She kept replaying their almost kiss in her mind, searching for any hint that it wasn't what Casey had really wanted. She was worried about how he had run away. But he did take her to the place that her father had taken her mother. But just because her father loved her mother didn't mean that Casey loved her. She groaned, stepping out of  
the brook and sitting down. Boys were so incredibly annoying. And complicated. She blamed it on Kross. Maybe if he had been around more, she would know more about boys. But then again, maybe not. She sighed, and decided to leave her decisions for later. She leaned back against the soft grass. She could still feel that urge pulling her in the wood, but she was just so tired, so she lay back and closed her eyes, and the sunlight quickly faded behind the trees, Maribeth slipped away into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys, sorry this chapter us sooooo short but ill be posting this and the next on the same day so its sort of like one chapter. I just have to cut the chapters off at certqain points to keep the story in order. so, sorry about the short chapter, but hey Maximum Ride has the shortest chapters ever and its _still_ a great series**

She dreamed she was walking, it was too dark to see clearly, but she could see flashes in the distance, and hear distant booms. Suddenly she knew. She was on Forgrei. This must have been the war. She kept walking until she came to a large gray building; she found the door and walked inside. It was a huge room, with small corridors coming off of the room. She heard voices down one of the corridors, and followed them. As she neared she could hear the distinct voices.

"We have to send the 25."

"Doesn't 25 seem like a lot?"

"They have the world to carry on their shoulders."

"And not just ours, but Earth too"

The voices got quiet once more. Maribeth figured that they must have been talking about her and her family, the ones that had come to Earth. She wondered if her mother was in there, or even her father. She leaned forward again to hear their voices.

"…yet we must give them a way to get back."

"We have already talked of this, the Golden Weave, remember?"

"Yes, of course, but how will we get it to them without the Lillithians noticing?"

"The prophecy."

They all stood up then and went over to the side of the room. They etched into a stone what Maribeth guessed was this prophecy. Then a tall blonde lady turned and stared directly at Maribeth.

"It's alright sweetheart. You'll find the prophecy when you are ready. Be brave, be strong."

Then the dream faded and Maribeth sat up, gasping for breath. She cleared her head, trying to remember everything about the woman in her dream. It must have been her mother. She tried to memorize every bit of the woman. The color of her eyes, the length of her hair, and the texture of her hands, the sound of her voice. She also remembered about the Prophecy. She would look out for the large writing stone, but in the meantime she decided to tell Kross her dream.

It wasn't until Maribeth stood up that she realized that there was almost no light left. She was lost and disoriented. She couldn't find the stream, or the way back to the house. She stumbled onward, until the stars were out and the moon high in the sky. She finally slumped against a tree, and fell into an exhausting sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Maribeth!"

"Maribeth!"

Maribeth stirred and rolled over. For a second she couldn't remember where she was. Then it all came rushing back. Her dream, where she was, and her kiss with Casey. Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. She didn't realize that she was holding something until it was taken from her hands. She fought then, kicking, trying to get down. She knew that for some reason she needed whatever was in her hands.

"Maribeth! Stop fighting me!" Kross's smooth voice rang out.

Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the damp ground. She could vaguely smell Kross's man-perfume, and the thought almost made her smile. But she was too much stuck in a dream state to realize what was going on. Black was all around her, and flashes of light, explosions, people running, her mother's face, Casey when he was younger, they all kept flashing in her eyes. Too big and too bright. She kept struggling and the arms just tightened around her. Kross carried Maribeth through the path and back into the light of the house. It was there when she was passed to Casey that Maribeth finally faded completely into the darkness.

Maribeth awoke to a bright light in her face.

"Gosh Casey, turn that thing off will you!"

She heard a chuckle and then the light subsided.

"Someone woke up cranky."

"Someone didn't sleep at all."

"You've got to be kidding me. You slept like, a whole day."

That got Maribeth's attention. She sat up straight, ignoring the black spots that danced across her vision and the spinning of her head.

"I've been out a day!"

"Yeah," Casey said slowly. "We found you Saturday; it's like 3 am on Monday."

"If its 3 am Monday then why are you still awake?"

"Well, I see your snarkiness survived."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. She then noticed she was wearing a long white night gown.

"What am I wearing?"

Casey shrugged, "It was a night gown Aurora put you in. I think you look beautiful."

Maribeth blushed but shrugged. "Tell me what has happened while I was out."

"Nothing really. No new clues, no new signs, no new destinations. Oh! I almost forgot. You were holding this when we found you. Took quite a bit of coaxing to finally get it out of your hands, but here." He handed her a small and flat piece of rock. Like a rock tablet. Thin yet strong. About as long as a tissue box. Maribeth picked it up, and as soon as it touched her hands it began to glow. She gasped and dropped it. The glow subsided before fading out.

"That was odd." Casey commented. "Why doesn't it glow when I pick it up?"

He picked it up again and turned it over in his hands. Maribeth smiled and shook her head.

"Hand that to me." Casey handed it over and Maribeth grasped it tightly. She recognized it then. It was the tablet from her vision. The one that had the prophecy etched into it. It must have broken off of the big stone wall, and her parents placed it in the grove when they visited here before. The stone glowed brighter and brighter in Maribeth's hands. Then words etched themselves in gold on the tablet. Casey and Maribeth watched together in awe and when they were done they glowed almost blindingly bright once and emitted a blast of air that blew Maribeth's hair straight back. When the glow subsided the words remained etched in.

Casey gasped. "Read them aloud!" Maribeth nodded and stared hard at the words before reading them aloud.

**SEVEN IN ALL**

**WILL HEAR THE CALL**

**AND SAVE THE WORLD**

**BUT THE WORLD WILL FALL**

**TO FIND THE GOLD**

**THE GOLD OF THE OLD**

**WHEN AFTER ALL THAT**

**WITH YOU IT HAS SAT**

**ONE SHALL BETRAY**

**PICK UP ANOTHER ALONG THE WAY**

**AND DEATHS CHOICE SHALL SAVE THE DAY**

Casey looked straight into her eyes. "I think we need Kross."


	11. Chapter 11

They all sat around with the tablet in the middle of them.

"You say you found this Maribeth?" Bryan questioned.

"Like I said, I saw it in a vision and then I fell down. When I woke up it was in my hands and I knew not to let it go. Then I blacked out. When I awoke Casey handed it to me. It didn't glow for him, but it glowed for me." She paused for a moment. "The words, they just seem so incredibly familiar. Like they have been read to me or sung to me or somehow I know them!" Casey rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's okay. You have all of us to try to figure it out. We won't let you down." They all looked at it again, except for Aurora, who was lying on the couch.

"Read it aloud!" She called out. "Not everyone gets to be on their two feet over there standing!" She had tumbled down the hill earlier and one of her ankles was propped up on a pillow surrounded by ice. Maribeth smiled to herself before taking a deep breath.

"six in all, will hear the call,-"

"Stop!" Aurora called out. "Break it down line by line. Six in all. But there are only five of us. Bryan, Kross, Casey, me, and you."

"Well if you will let me read aloud the whole thing you would know that we would pick up another along the way!" Maribeth rolled her eyes and continued on. "and save the world, but the world will fall. Well there we actually do have a contradiction. How can we save it yet let it fall."

"Maybe it's talking about two worlds." Casey said softly.

"It couldn't," Kross contradicted. "It just keeps saying 'the'"

"Let me continue," Maribeth interrupted. "To find the gold, the gold of the old, that could be, be, um that could be, this is where the smart ones from Forgrei help me out!"

"Well, as much as I doubt it, it could be the Golden Weave they are talking about." Casey said hesitantly.

Kross glared at him, "If you are going to get our hopes up at least do it reasonably."

"Why do all of you have to put down my ideas," Casey yelled back. "Every time I have a good one you three bone heads don't realize it until months later!"

"Because your timing is always wrong!" Kross yelled again.

"Maybe this time I am right!" He lowered his voice some, almost pleading. "Our worlds are desperate. They are falling apart through our fingers while we, the ones to protect them just stand by and watch! How proud do you think your parents would be at that fact?" Casey sat back, surprised at the fact he had yelled. Kross was so shocked he reached over and pushed Casey back.

"Don't ever bring my parents into this. Don't forget they were her parents too." He jerked a thumb in Maribeth's general direction. Casey pushed himself off the ground and looked from himself to Maribeth then back to Kross. Then he slowly walked to his bag. He picked up a few belongings and stuffed them in.

Then he walked to the door. "Im going now, I will find the others, and then I will find you all again, but I just can't sit around like this. The prophecy is about the Golden Weave, and Maribeth has something to do with it. Maybe we all do, but you will never know until you try Kross."

Then he turned and walked out the door, with a final glance at Maribeth he was gone. Maribeth stood shocked for a moment before grabbing the tablet and running after him. Kross grabbed her arm before she was fully out the door and turned her towards him.

"Don't leave us again Maribeth."

Maribeth shook her head hard, "I believe in Casey more than you. As much as I love you, I care for Casey more." She jerked her arm free and turned on her heel.

"You don't have clothes or anything!" Kross called after her.

"I'll make do!" Maribeth shouted back, "this never would have happened if you would just accept Casey, he's like our brother, and he was there more for me than you were." Maribeth quickly turned around and ran. She told herself it was to catch up to Casey but she knew that it was really so she wouldn't see her brothers hurt face. She ran blindly through the forest until she fell to her knees. It was there that she found herself for the second night in a row clutching the prophecy and sobbing under a tree.


	12. Chapter 12

Maribeth woke up with a weak amount of light shining down on her. It was chilly outside but her whole side was warm. She turned and found Casey curled up against her. He must have found her the night before. They were tucked under a blanket and his bag was lying near them. She shivered in the early morning air and tried to move closer to Casey without waking him. It didn't go entirely as planned though, for Casey was awake in seconds, and eager to move on.

"Kross and Aurora might come to try to find you." He explained as he was sitting up. He pulled a sweater shirt out of his bag and pulled it on, then pulled another one out for Maribeth.

"It really got cold over night." Casey commented, yawning.

"You sure don't seem too concerned about where we are going, any idea in mind?" Maribeth asked.

Casey smiled, "Of course, I would have led the group their years ago had Kross not been so flipping head strong." He finished packing up then slipped on his boots and held a pair out for Maribeth. She looked up at him in surprise.

"But how did you get these? They were tucked away in my room!" Casey just smiled.

"You sleep really heavily by the way." He winked and then started on his way. Maribeth stood up and stumbled after him on sleepy legs. She stumbled once then fell down, and then she stumbled again. The second time Maribeth was laughing so hard she couldn't get up after she fell.

"Casey, wait!" She cried out, almost laughing too hard to speak. "I just can't stand!" He looked back at her and burst into giggles, which made Maribeth laugh even harder.

"I didn't even know guys giggled!"

Casey just nodded, and laughed for real that time. "I don't even know what's so funny!" he got out, gasping to get his laughs under control. They laughed until they were both out of breath and grabbing onto each other to stay up right.

Finally Casey got his breath. "We need to go, were meeting someone at a restaurant and we still need to walk to it." Maribeth got herself under control and followed Casey down the hillside.

They stumbled around for a while or so before finding their way out of the tree cover and onto a deserted and small highway. Casey nodded in approval.

"Good, the restaurant where we are meeting at is right down this hill." He turned and smiled at Maribeth before heading down the road. Maribeth sighed and began to follow him. Her legs screamed in protest and her muscles called out in agony but she walked on. Just one more mile, one more mile, she kept telling herself. Lucky for her, it wasn't too much longer when Casey stopped in front of a local Applebee's. It wasn't until then that Maribeth realized they had walked into a town square and she hadn't even realized it.

"This is it?" Maribeth questioned.

Casey smiled, "This is it. Now don't make any first judgments. Annalynn may be deceiving by her size, but she's the best we've got right now, and she's probably the best well ever have."

Casey then turned and pushed open the glass door, confused by his small speech moments before, Maribeth reluctantly followed him in, now even more not knowing what to expect.


	13. Chapter 13

Maribeth sat up from her spot on the vinyl seat covering in the diner. She shifted a little closer to Casey, seeking his warmth. She then looked at the small 6 year old seated across from them, nonchalantly sipping a chocolate milk shake.

"So let me get this straight," she began. "You came in on the second ship from Forgrei with others. And ever since you have been searching for our group."

The child nodded. "Yes, and I had an accomplice, but he was killed when I was four, and I've been on my own ever since."

Maribeth nodded slowly, taking it in. "And you don't know where anyone else from your ship is, or you don't know where your, 'accomplice' lies. Do you have any siblings form Forgrei, how could you have survived on your own, for so long and being so young?

"Well, you really ask a lot of questions, but I don't know anyone from my ship, our group wasn't too big but I was so small, and my 'accomplice', Sean, died bravely but was taken by the Lillithians."

"And the siblings?" Maribeth prompted.

The small girl flipped her long blonde locks, much like Maribeth's, over her shoulder before fixing her ice blue eyes on Casey. He looked quickly at her and gave a small nod.

"Yes," the child spoke again, facing Maribeth, "I have two siblings. But they don't remember me." She paused for a moment looking closely at Maribeth, but Maribeth showed no recognition towards her. The girl sighed and continued on.

"When we got off our ship from Forgrei everyone received gems."

"Just like we did," Casey stepped in.

"Yes, and they were worth something, the non magical ones. I sold them off, had enough to eat, enough clothing to wear, then I busied myself with finding everyone else. And I succeeded somewhat, because here you guys are."

Maribeth just nodded, still in thought but Casey smiled, "so now that everyone has gotten to know each other, we can go, right?"

"Except for one thing," Maribeth cut in, "I don't even know your name." She saw the little girl exchange a glance with Casey before looking back towards Maribeth and telling her "Amity, my name is Amity." The name stirred some distant memory in the back of Maribeth's memory, but she pushed it away and smiled.

"Okay then Amity, what is our next move?"

Amity giggled, and then stood. "Sleep."

Maribeth rolled over onto her stomach and flung her arm over something hard. She snuggled deeper into the covers and slipped deeper into a relieving sleep. Maribeth awoke again sometime later, feeling colder than before. She mumbled and then sat up some, her long blonde hair hanging in a tangled curtain. She turned over and jumped at the sight of amity sitting calmly on the other side of the bed staring at her.

"Woah!" Maribeth exclaimed. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Amity shrugged, "A while. You're a very heavy sleeper. And a rough one. You kicked all the covers off." She pointed towards the end of the bed where all of Maribeth's covers laid piled up. Casey walked in from the bathroom that was attached to their hotel room. He nodded.

"Yes, you also slapped me a couple of times in your sleep, kicked me off the bed once, and decided to go all ninja on the covers two or three times."

Maribeth grinned. "That was why I was so cold."

"At least you two got the bed; I had to sleep on the couch." Amity grumbled, and then made a face at the couch. Casey laughed.

"Well as fun as this is we have to get going."

Amity jumped up and ran to her bag. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to actually be traveling with someone again!" a shadow crossed across her face but it passed quickly and her eyes were a sparkling blue again. She smiled at them and then skipped off to the bathroom to change.

Maribeth looked to Casey, "She's a ball of energy."

"She is," Casey agreed. "You know, you used to be like that, fun."

Maribeth gaped at him in mock surprise. "Used to be fun? I will have you know Casey Anthony that I am very much still fun!"

"Very nice pulling the middle name card. Well played, well played."

Maribeth smiled and then pulled out a pair of worn jeans and a comfy t-shirt to wear for the day. Casey saw her and cleared his throat.

"What?" Maribeth asked, "Have jeans suddenly gone out of style?"

"No, it's just that were going to do some real digging today, and we need to look classy. I even bought khakis and polo!"

Maribeth laughed and ended up gasping for breath. "Khakis? Polo? I never thought I would see, gasp, Casey, in khakis and a polo."

Casey shrugged and smiled, "there's lots you don't know about me! Like for instance, I was able to entirely by myself pick out your outfit for the day." He grinned hugely and Maribeth was afraid to look in the shopping bag.

"Go on," Casey prompted. "Nothing will bite."

"Oh, well I first I was scared, but now that the whole biting and creatures popping out thoughts are going through my head im terrified."

Amity came out of the bathroom dressed in a stylish pink skirt and ruffled white top.

"How do I look?" she asked, spinning around a couple of times to show off the outfit.

"Lovely!" Casey replied. "But I think your hair is a tad bit too long for a messy bun." He gestured to the pile of hair on top of her head that looked more like a pillar or mountain than a bun. Amity sighed in defeat.

"My stupid hair is too long to put into a messy bun." She pouted got a moment and then smiled deviously.

"Does anyone have any scissors?"

"NO!" Maribeth and Casey both shouted at once.

"Here, I'll braid your hair; it'll look stylish and cute." Maribeth offered.

Amity hopped on the bed in front of Maribeth and began pulling bobby pins and hair ties from the knot on her head.

"Sure, but more stylish then cute."


	14. Chapter 14

Maribeth, Casey, and Amity walked out their hotel with confidence. Casey had got his hair to cooperate and his brown polo set off his deep green eyes nicely. Meanwhile the fish tail braids Maribeth had wound Amity's long curly hair into were neat and silky looking. Maribeth had been reluctant to wear the outfit that Casey had picked out. She felt as if it revealed too much leg. She wore a staples teal dress, with a tan belt and a jean jacket. She wore white cloth wedges, and felt entirely over dressed.

"I don't know about this Casey, this dress comes to my mid thigh, and I have no shorts under it!"

Casey smiled and slung his arm casually around her. Maribeth tensed her shoulders but Casey gave them a squeeze.

"Relax Maribeth!" We have to fit in, and we look fine. Were walking into the city, and we look like a couple out for a walk with a little si-" he caught himself before smiling at her and passing it off, "a little cousin."

Maribeth just nodded, but wondered why he stopped saying little sister. She looked at Amity, and once again sensed that odd tugging at a memory in the back of her head. Just looking at Amity's skip in her step, the way she tilted her head when she talked, the way she looked even, it all seemed familiar, but Maribeth couldn't place her finger on it.

They were walking further and further into Dallas.

"Um Casey, just where are we going?" Maribeth asked uncertainly.

He stopped suddenly and then pointed up at the building before them. It was one of the high-rise apartment complexes of Dallas.

"Here?!" Maribeth exclaimed in a mix of shock and surprise.

Casey laughed under his breath. "Yes, there is someone, and something that we need to find here."

Amity sang as she skipped up the steps. "I call pushing the elevator button!" she called as she went around in the revolving door.

"Inside voice please" Casey quietly reminded her.

At once Amity became somber and walked with quiet steps to the front desk. The man behind the desk raised an eyebrow and peered down at them. Maribeth felt herself begin to hyperventilate. Did they honestly think they were going to get anywhere in this building? It was built for millionaires and their kids, not three children who happened to wonder off the streets. Lucky for her though Casey stepped up and put on his best award winning smile.

"We're here to see the penthouse guest."

The man's gaze narrowed. "Mr. Ricketts does not accept guests."

"He will for us," Casey countered, "Just call him."

The man sat stonily and just as Maribeth was about to lean forward and whisper to Casey that they should leave the man sighed, then reached down and picked up the phone.

Amity slipped her hand into Maribeth's and gave it a small squeeze, and then she flashed her quick smile before turning back around.

The man spoke quietly into the phone, before looking up in disbelief, and nodding. "Up you go then," he gestured towards an elevator at the back of the lobby.

They all entered the elevator, and to Amity's joy she got to be the one to push the button, floor thirty. The elevator rose, and with each new floor Maribeth felt another pound of worry add to her shoulders. What in the world had Casey gotten them into? The elevator doors dinged open and the three of them stepped into a grand penthouse foyer. All too soon the doors closed and they were left alone.

"Hellooo?" Amity's small voice called out. Then a figure appeared form the back room. His hair was disheveled and he wore pajama pants like he had just woke up, even though it was well in the afternoon. He couldn't have been more than 18, yet his eyes lit up when he saw Casey.

"Casey!" he exclaimed, "Long time no see! Where have you been for he last couple of years?"

Casey smiled slyly, "Hiding."

The boy laughed, and it made Amity laugh, while the boy noticed Casey's two companions for the first time.

He smiled, "this must be Maribeth!" Maribeth nodded, she stepped forward, extending her hand, but the boy scooped her up in a hug and gave her a wide smile.

"My name, he began, is currently Charles Ricketts, but as our little secret, you may call me Dylan. Most everyone does" he turned towards the smallest member of their trio. "And this must be little Amity!"

Amity nodded and ran forward to be embraced in another one of Dylan's bear-hugs. He swung her around, and then set her back down.

He grinned mischievously at them, "It was me who sent Amity after you two, knew I would have to move on soon, didn't want her caught up in all of it."

Casey smiled understandingly, "were glad to have her," he looked over towards Amity, but she had already lost interest in the conversation, and was ransacking the fridge, she emerged with an apple in her mouth and a yogurt in her hand.

"Amity!" Maribeth scolded.

"Oh, it's fine," Dylan assured. "You're all welcome to anything, if you want it."

Casey shook his head, and took on a more serious tone, "We think the Prophecy of the Golden Weave is upon us. We need your help."

Dylan, obviously having heard the prophecy before, knew exactly what Casey was talking about. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I have been waiting for this day, I won't lie. He went over to one of the large computers in the corner, and began typing in many words and codes, all lost to Maribeth.  
"Here!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I found a source. In order to achieve the prophecy," he explained, "you need to find other Forgreians. I found a source in, Oklahoma City it looks like. I'll send you there; Maribeth and Casey, you guys will attend the high school. Most likely where the kid will be, Amity you're just going to have to stay home all day." She looked up from across the room and feigned sadness.

"Oh, and how bored I will be! Perhaps you could get me a puppy of some sorts," she suggested with a wink.

"Where will we live?" Maribeth asked.

"No worries," Dylan protested. "I have a house down there. I'll turn on the appliances and it should be ready for you by the time you arrive in Oklahoma."

They thanked Dylan with another round of hugs, and then left as abruptly as they had come.

As they exited the lobby, nodding goodbye to the guard at the front desk, Maribeth was more confused than ever.

"Who was that guy? And why are we going on some quest to find a fellow Forgreian when Dylan wasn't even Forgreian himself."

"Because," Casey replied looking over at her. "He was the one who first met us when we came off out ship."

With that the conversation was over, and they headed back to their hotel to pack their few belongings for Oklahoma.


	15. Chapter 15

The trio was quiet as a cab driver, which Dylan had paid for of course, drove them the four hours or so it would take them to reach Oklahoma, Casey had sat stony, staring out the window the whole time. Amity, sitting in the middle, had immediately rested her head against Maribeth's shoulder and fell asleep. Maribeth herself had sat by, thinking why they had to leave so quickly, they had only been away from Aurora and Kross and Brian for one night and they were already leaving. After all, she had only just gotten them back. Maribeth looked over towards Casey, and found that he had been staring over at her.

"Why did we have to leave?" She asked. I just got them back; I just got my brother back.

Casey looked around, anywhere but at Maribeth. "Kross hasn't seemed right since about a year ago, he went off searching for someone, and got lost. He hasn't been right since."

"What, are you saying he is dangerous to me?"

"Not exactly dangerous, but unstable."

Maribeth was fuming now, here Casey had pulled her up from the one true family member she had left, and was basically telling her to never see him again.

"He is my brother, he would never hurt me."

Something in Casey's eyes flashed and then was gone. "You didn't know him when he came back. It's best that we're leaving."

They were both silent for a while. Then Casey turned towards Maribeth again.

"I really am sorry; I don't want you to lose him."

"He's not lost," Maribeth insisted,"I'll get him back."

Casey said nothing but Maribeth could tell by his silence that he wasn't so sure of that.

Maribeth awoke to Casey gently shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was pitch dark all around them, with the exception of a few house lights. The clock on the dashboard read 4:08 am. "Are we here?" she asked groggily.

Casey nodded, and Maribeth turned to open the door. It had been so warm in the car that she was shocked to feel cool rain fall on her skin and hair.

She shivered, but it felt refreshing, and it woke her up, causing her senses to be on alert. She then turned back to the cab to scoop up a still sleepy Amity from her seat. Amity rested her warm head on Maribeth's shoulder. Her long curls, which had all about escaped from her braids, spilled over her and Maribeth shoulders. She stayed in a deep sleep, not even stirring when Maribeth brought her out into the cold. Casey grabbed their bags from the back and waved goodbye to the cabbie. Then they approached the cold and dark house.

Casey fumbled with a key and finally got it in the lock then opened the door to what was to be their new home.

They stepped into the dark foyer, and Casey flipped the light switch on. The house flooded with a warm light, and Maribeth had to admit that it was a pretty sweet place. Not nearly as nice as their hideout with Aurora, but still nice. As far as Maribeth could tell, the house was two stories, but she didn't see any visible staircase.

Casey led her to a room off the side, with a bathroom and connecting room. The room held a queen size bed filled with blankets and inviting fluffy blankets. Casey inclined his head towards the room. "This will be yours and Amity's. I'll be just across the hall." He smiled sleepily at her. "If anything goes bums in the night, just yell." He flexed his muscles.

"Glad to know you're not too tired to still be funny"

He smiled, and then left her with Amity.


	16. Chapter 16

First thing Maribeth did was drop Amity on the bed. As little as she was, she got heavy fast. Maribeth pulled some pajamas out of her suitcase and helped a barely conscious Amity into them, then slipped her under the covers. Then she brushed her own hair out and pulled on a camisole and sleep shorts. She flicked off the light and climbed into the freezing bed.

She scooted Amity closer and felt the warmth radiating off of her. As tired as Maribeth was, she found herself unable to fall immediately asleep. She listened to the soft pitter patter of the rain against the roof, and the soft noises from Casey's room as he got ready for bed.

Then the glow from his room shut off and the noises stopped. Maribeth glanced at the clock on her bedside table, 5:36. She still couldn't sleep. But at least she was now warm under the covers. He eyes felt heavier, and before she knew it she was drifting off into a dreamful sleep.

In her dream she was standing in a dark room. She could hear two people breathing; they must have been asleep though, for their breaths were long and deep. Suddenly one cried out. A lamp went on and she saw a young couple in the bed. They both had a striking resemblance to Kross and herself, and with a start she realized that these were her parents.

Judging by the bulge in her mother's belly, she was obviously pregnant. Her father looked very concerned. "Are you sure?" he asked, "You're a whole month early." Her mother's face tightened in pain and she nodded. Her father helped her mother out of bed, and through the dark house.

When they left out the front door Maribeth was shocked to see the state of Forgrei. Grey ash floated everywhere, many houses were demolished and only a few were left standing. She got in the backseat of the car, and when her father turned it on he kept the headlights off. The engine made literally no sound.

They drove slowly through the blackened street, and the only sound was the distant booms of war and her mother's occasional gasps. "You're doing fine," her father encouraged. "Once this baby is born we can send it to Earth to be with Kross and Maribeth." With a jolt Maribeth realized that this was not her or Kross being born, but a third child. Her mother managed a tight smile, "I miss my babies. Last week was Maribeth's eighth birthday you know."

Her father nodded. Maribeth gasped. That meant that she had a little sibling, if it did come to earth. It would have been six or so at the time. They arrived at a low, grey building. It was all dark and Maribeth figured that no one was there, but her parents still got out of the car and went to the door.

They pushed it open and stepped inside, as they walked further in, her father bad a sort of low bird call, one Maribeth had never heard before. Then a small pinpoint of light clicked on in one of the rooms. They went into that room and the door closed.

The room was flooded with light and two nurses sat on a small love seat. The blonde one's face lit up in a smile. "Lisabeth, is it time?"

Maribeth's mother, Lisabeth, nodded. Her face grimaced in pain. Her father left the room, and Maribeth followed him out. He sat in the dark on the ground in the dusty old hospital. Although Maribeth knew he couldn't hear her, she told him all about how life on earth had been so far. She told him about how she and Casey had left, and how they had found Amity. She told him she loved him, and hoped she could make him proud someday.

When she was done speaking her father seemed to look in the exact spot Maribeth was sitting in. Then the door next to him opened a crack. The blonde nurse poked her head out again, "Come meet your daughter".

Her father stood, and Maribeth did too, a shocked look on her face. They both went into the room, where her mother sat, holding a small and wiggling baby girl, with a tuft of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her mother smiled up at her father. "Look at her eyes; they're just like Maribeth's."

Maribeth's hands went numb. She looked into her little sister's face. She had never seen something so perfect and tiny. "What are you going to name her?" asked the brunette nurse.

Maribeth's father looked towards her mother. "Well, Maribeth is Maribeth Avalanna. What should this little angel be?"

Maribeth gasped. She had never known her middle name. Now, knowing it made her feel more powerful. Her mother smiled, "I want to name her Amity, it means love you know, and maybe we will just be able to send her to a world where she can be loved."

"Then it's settled!" Her father declared, "Amity Everlynn".

As soon as her father said her sister's name, the whole world turned upside down and went dark, and then Maribeth found herself back in Oklahoma, in a foreign bed, lying next to her sister. Amity Everlynn. She never knew she had a sister.

However, now as she looked down at Amity's sleeping form, she wondered how she could have ever missed the signs. How could she have not seen just how alike Amity was to her. It was so obvious, her hair and eyes and facial features for one. The way she spoke, and walked with a bounce in her step. The way she looked about with an air of confidence, how she held her head. Maribeth guessed that if she had any pictures from her childhood, Amity would look just like her.

Maribeth pulled her sister's limp form closer to her. She wondered if Casey had already known. If he had, she thought as she fell asleep, boy she was going to have it in for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, here's another update for you. feel free to check out my other stories, they're more fanfiction-y then this one, this one is more of a story I wrote and didn't know what category to stick it in**

Maribeth awoke to an alarm going off. She tried to roll over but she rolled on to something. The something groaned so she rolled the other way, and promptly fell off the bed. She yelped as she hit the cold floor, and then went out to the hall where the alarm was louder. She opened the door in Casey's room, and saw his phone lit up and buzzing, making a loud alarm clock noise. Casey of course was sleeping right through it.

Maribeth picked it up and read the time 6:40. That means she only got an hour or so of sleep. She thumped Casey in the head. He rolled over. She thumped him again, harder that time. Finally he sat up sleepily.

"What?"

"Why in the world would you have a 6:40 alarm?!"

Casey blushed slightly, "Well, I didn't want to tell you last night, but we came here to look for someone, someone our age. So today, you and I will be attending the Freshman Center of Oklahoma City High school."

Maribeth glared at him. "What." Her voice was cold as steel. "No, absolutely not. You're not plopping me in a school after all that has happened. Besides, what if a Lillithian recognizes us? No way, it's too dangerous. And besides, e would just be leaving Amity here all alone all day."

Casey frowned, "Do you want to save the world or not?"

"No," Maribeth glared. Casey matched her stare.

"Sorry, but you're a tad bit too late. Get dressed; we leave at 7:30."

Now Maribeth felt bad, she didn't mean to make Casey mad, she knew how much he had done for her, but this was just too much to ask. But she hurried along and showered anyway.

When she stepped out her little bathroom Amity had woken up, and was gone from the bed. Maribeth padded out to the kitchen, brushing her hair as she went.

Casey had a couple of pop tarts down in the toaster and Amity was asleep on the couch. He smiled at her, to show he forgave her.

"Here," he tossed her a pop tart. She bit into the chocolaty goodness.

"Are you doing anything with your hair?" he asked, looking pointedly at her mess of curls.

"No," Maribeth frowned and looked down at them. She had blow dried and brushed them. Wasn't that enough? That's what she did back in Texas. Casey shrugged, and then went to kiss Amity's head. Maribeth decided not to tell them about her dream yet until she found out more. Amity hugged Casey sleepily goodbye, and when Maribeth went over to say goodbye, she hugged her extra tight.

Then Casey and Maribeth walked out the front door, despite all the feelings inside Maribeth telling her no.

It wasn't until they were well down the sidewalk that Maribeth actually considered asking just how they were getting to school.

"Bus of course," was Casey's answer.

Maribeth was nervous. Even in all the other places she had visited she never had taken the bus, her Aunt Susianna had always driven her. Sure enough, she and Casey stopped at a corner that already had one or two other kids on it, both of them wearing little white ear buds, and bobbing their heads in time to music.

Casey noticed her uneasy expression and bumped her arm. "Don't worry, you've done school before. You'll be fine."

Maribeth shook her head. She had done elementary, even middle school, but started High school in the middle of the year, and as the new kid!

Another group of girls was approaching their corner. All three of them were covered in makeup, with straightened hair, flimsy sandals, and gossamer shirts. The shortest one was slightly overweight, or maybe it was just her way too tight jeans. Besides all that, she wasn't very pretty. She had nice blue eyes, but they were too small and far apart. Her nose seemed too long, or big, and it made her whole face look disproportionate. She flipped a short lock of dirty blonde hair over her should, and continued talking and looking down at her phone as she walked up.

She turned to face her two companions as she stepped up onto the curb. The one on the right was seriously pretty. Tan, blue-eyed, blonde haired, she did however have a good case of acne, though covered by makeup.

Maribeth considered her own face. She hadn't put on any make-up this morning. Yet, she never really had to. She had naturally long lashes, and her complexion never flared or showed redness. Now that she thought of it, neither had Casey's or Aurora's or Kross's. It must have been a Forgreian thing.

Maribeth turned her attention to the last girl. She had glossy long brown hair, and looked almost Hispanic. She smiled like she didn't know what was going on, and had a glazed sort of look in her eye. Maribeth seriously hoped that this was not how everyone at the high school was. Either I-pod insane skate boarders or make-up infested gossipers.

The three girls noticed Casey and Maribeth. They turned and the leader smiled. "Hi! You guys must be new to the neighborhood. I'm Kalya and this is Carley and Lissa. She nodded towards the blonde, then brunette. The blonde one, Carley, said hello, Lissa just kept her blank smile.

Maribeth nodded hello, but Casey went full out, shaking each of their hands then smiling at each one. Maribeth elbowed Casey, but he didn't let up.

"Yeah, we are new here, just moved in yesterday with our dad." He pointed in the general direction of their new house. "Anyway, I'm Anthony and this is Elody." He waved a hand in Maribeth's direction. The girls glanced over at her but their gaze went right back to Casey.

"Are you two siblings?" Carley asked.

Casey looked over at Maribeth. Maribeth held his gaze, as if daring him to answer anything. He smirked then looked back at the girls. "No, she's staying with us for a while. Her mom and dad are both in the military."

"Oh", was all Kalya said. "Well, are you two like, dating?"

"No." Casey's answer was so quick that Maribeth felt for a moment that maybe he really didn't like her. But why would she feel bad. She didn't like him, right? She knew that she told herself that, but she didn't know how much of it was true.

Luckily for Casey the bus came then, and Maribeth missed her chance to either pulverize or kiss him.


	18. Chapter 18

They sat on the bus together, in one of the seats towards the middle. The three girls had taken up the back rows. Casey sat on the aisle, and every so often would glance back to see the girls wave. On his fifth or sixth time doing so Maribeth elbowed him not all that gently in the stomach.

"Ow!" He complained. "Was that for the name? Im really sorry if you don't like it, but it just popped into my head because you're always singing!"

Maribeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She really wanted to tell him about the real reason, but it seemed silly and naive all of a sudden.

So she nodded instead. "Why give them fake names?"

Casey grinned. "Well, when you said how the Lillithians might recognize us, I decided they might be following our names. So I had Dylan fax us fake everything, birth certificates, insurance, all in the names of Anthony Smith and Elody Thames." He grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"And why aren't we dating?" The words came out of Maribeth's mouth before she could stop them. Casey's eyebrows scrunched together. He looked off into the distance, at the front of the bus, out of the window, anywhere but directly at Maribeth.

Finally he met her gaze. He shrugged, "I just didn't think we should, that way you would be able to get closer to the guys at school. Im almost positive that the one we are looking for is a guy."

Maribeth accepted his explanation, but she was still pretty annoyed with him.

"Do you realize that I am way too young for high school?" It was true too. Maribeth was only 13, not yet old enough.

Casey shrugged. "Lots of people go to high school early. Besides, im already 16. I'll be able to show you the ropes."

Maribeth rolled her eyes. He had never been to school before in his life.

"Do you at least know what classes we will have?"

Casey nodded, and then produced two small pink slips of paper. He handed one to Maribeth and kept the other for himself. Maribeth looked down at her paper. Biology, History, French, Health, Math, English, and then lastly she had theatre arts listed. She peered over Casey's paper to see if they had any classes together.

They had biology, then French, then math, English, and theatre together.

"So no history and health together. But at least I'll see you for everything else. Its good too, we will be able to meet more people while we are in different classes."

Maribeth nodded, and then pulled out her phone. She had five texts already from Amity. Two of them were her just trying to figure out how to send the text. The next one said 'Im lonely' then 'where are the eggs' the one that scared her the most though was 'of there's a fire I … oh never mind'.

Maribeth couldn't possibly think of what could have caught on fire, since the stove was electric. She pulled up a new message to text her back, but she received another one before she could finish. 'ha-ha just kidding! But im seriously hungry.'

Maribeth sighed, she sent Amity a quick 'at school, will call you at lunch' text, and then stood up as the bus pulled up to the school, and kids began piling off.

Casey and Maribeth stayed close together as they wound themselves around the abundance of students in the courtyard. They got to the door, and Casey pulled it open, allowing Maribeth to enter first. She stepped in, and had to admit the school was pretty nice. It had a high up ceiling, filled with skylights. Then the walls gleamed a middle of the school year off white, and the floor was actually tile, instead of aluminum.

Maribeth craned her neck and could see a large hall, with smaller halls labeled A, B, C, and so on, leading off in different directions. The first bell rang, a low droning buzz, and the students all surged forward, carrying Maribeth and Casey with them.

Maribeth felt Casey's hand tighten around hers, and when she looked up at him in surprise she was shocked to see fear in his eyes. She suddenly felt stronger. She was the one that had been to school before. She was the one who would show Casey the ropes. Not the other way around. She tightened her grip on his hand, pulled her backpack higher on her shoulder, and surged forward, tugging Casey along.

As they were walking she could vaguely hear Casey talking behind her, but it was too loud to hear properly, and if she would have turned to look back at him she would have been tripped or trampled. Looking back was her mistake though. She felt her arm yank to the side, and turned to see Casey pulling her towards one of the halls to the side.

She followed him, and once they were out of the main hall he was able to speak, if he leaned in close. "This is our hall, G hall." He gestured up to the swinging sign above them. Sure enough, it said G hall. Maribeth smiled.

"Thanks! I would have missed it."

Casey nodded, and they proceeded down the hall until they arrived at the science room. Above it, stapled to the wall, was the name 'Mrs. Landar', and next to that there hung a tiny plaque, reading 'Room G307'.

Casey double checked his schedule. "Yup, this is it." He took a deep breath, gave Maribeth's hand a quick squeeze before letting go, and then pushed open the door.


	19. Chapter 19

At first glance, Maribeth thought that Mrs. Landar would be much happier in an insane asylum. She had to be about 80, was four foot zero, and had the most ridiculous outfit Maribeth could imagine.

Her short white hair was pulled up into ponytail with one of those ponytail holders that had fake hair attached to it. Her small red rimmed glasses were studded with rhinestones, along with her red watch and matching red shoes. She wore a red and white dress, but it wasn't really a dress, it was quite short, almost a shirt, and she had black leggings under it. The whole attire was rather ridiculous, and Maribeth could only pray the outfit didn't match the personality.

Maribeth's luck seemed to be running low as the first class of the day wore on. The first thing Mrs. Landar had said to them, not without a large, fake smile, was something along the lines of "Why hello there! I am just so super duper excited to have you two new faces in my science class! I just hope you're not too far behind in the subject. It's a very fast paced curriculum here." When she was finished talking, she plastered another fake, large smile on her face. Then the eccentric woman turned to face the room, scanning it.

"Well, it appears that the rest of the room seems to be already partnered in their seating, and it would be such a shame to seat you two together, especially when you are more likely than not already behind in this very rigorous class." Her face morphed into one of fake sympathy. Then she heaved a sigh, as if she were making the decision to end the world, "I just suppose you will have to be partners, seeing how it just can't be found in my heart to move anyone else."

She gestured to an empty lab table, and Casey and Maribeth went to sit down. Maribeth glanced up at the clock, and saw that there were at least five minutes until class really began. She turned towards Casey.

"So how is the first day going?"

He grinned at her, "I seriously think I'd rather be facing another angry Kross then sitting here."

Maribeth laughed, and then quickly shut her mouth as she heard the loud sound echo off the walls of the room. Casey's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"And how do you like your very first teacher at high school?" Casey questioned.

Maribeth looked at him with an equally straight face, "I'd think I rather be facing a mad Aurora."

It was Casey's turn to laugh, but he didn't clamp his mouth shut, he embraced the noise, and soon Maribeth was laughing along with him. In her pocket, she felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out, and saw it was a text from none other than Amity. She read it silently, then raised her eyebrows it disbelief. Casey held out his hand and she handed the phone over. Casey read it over once then laughed again.

He read it aloud, "We're out of food. And im hungry and were out."

"Didn't we just bring in groceries with us last night?"

"All I had was a pop tart," said Maribeth in disbelief.

Casey shook his head and texted back, "Check that thing called the pantry."

No more than half a minute later Amity had responded, "I hate you all."

They were both laughing as Casey handed her phone back. It was then that one of the students, a tall blonde girl, came up to them. She smiled and pulled up a chair.

"Hi guys! Im guessing you two are new here."

Casey nodded and stuck out his hand. "Im Anthony, and this is Elody," he replied, giving her their fake names. Maribeth waved shyly.

"Well I'm Lexa; it's a nickname for Alex. My parents really wanted a boy. I'm really sorry you got stuck in this science class. The teacher's a nutshell. Trust me; I've been stuck with her since the first day of school." She stopped for a breath before continuing on. "So are you two twins? Or siblings or cousins of some sort?"

Casey smiled at Maribeth, "We're not really related, but we do live in the same house, her family kind of adopted me."

Lexa nodded, "That's cool! Will you be living here long?"

Casey and Maribeth exchanged a glance. "We're not really sure, military parents you know, and we move around a lot." Casey answered.

Lexa nodded, "Just don't mention that around the teacher, she'll launch into a story about her life at any little prompt. Oh and where are your accents from? They sound so cool!"

Maribeth and Casey exchanged a glance, come to think of it they did have accents, sort of British or something, but definitely European. Casey's was a little stronger since he had been living with Kross and Aurora, who also had the Forgreian accent, and Maribeth's being not as prominent. She shrugged.

"You know, from moving around, picking up the different languages." Maribeth had to lie, she sure couldn't tell her that her accent was from another planet.

Lexa nodded, "That is so cool, I wish I had an accent!"

It was then that the bell rang. Lexa whirled around to her seat and Maribeth slipped her phone back into her pocket. Then she and Casey turned to face forward.

The class was boring in Maribeth's eyes. They talked of DNA, something her Aunt had taught her last year, despite her only being 13 at the time. Thinking about that Maribeth realized that her birthday had passed sometime in the past month or so, and she had completely forgotten. She was now 14, back to being 2 years behind Casey. Class passed in a blur and the bell rang, a loud shrill that made Maribeth jump. She checked her schedule again and saw that she had History next, with no Casey.

She turned to tell him goodbye and got a hug instead.

"Good luck with the next class Elody, try not to knock anyone out this time." Casey told her with a smirk.

Maribeth laughed, "This time! This time, when was there ever a first time?"

Casey's face turned into a mock serious expression. "I know all about poor Jimmy Carter form third grade."

Maribeth gasped, "That doesn't count. He pulled my hair. It was utterly disgraceful and he deserved getting his arm broken. It was purely self defense."

"I still don't know how you pulled that one over the school board's eyes"

Maribeth huffed and turned down the busy hallway. Casey shook his head and smiled to himself. What was he worrying for, after all this was Maribeth, there was nothing he needed to worry about for her. Now him on the other hand, Casey shrugged it off and disappeared into the crowd, searching out his next class.


	20. Chapter 20

To be completely honest, Maribeth loved history, she even sort of loved Earth's history though it was completely dull compared to Forgrei's. She looked around the class and once again caught the eye of that guy in the corner, he had been staring at her basically all class. She leaned her head forward and let her hair fall forward, forming a curtain of curls between her and the guy in the corner. She looked down on her worksheet; she was supposed to be separating languages into their families, groups, branches, and such. After ten minutes of working the teacher called out that they were all to be paired up in partners to check their answers.

"Let's see, we'll have Ryan and Luke, Carley and Savannah, Susan and Robert, Emily and Jessica…" The list went on, continuing to name off the class mates. Finally Maribeth heard her own 'name'.

"And lastly let's have Elody with Mason." The teacher nodded her head over towards the boy in the corner and then at Maribeth.

Of course, Maribeth thought, I get the creepy one who has been staring me down for the past hour.

She didn't even have to get out of her seat, Mason hurried over to her desk fast enough, pulling up a chair and sitting down before most of the students had even gotten out of their seat.

"Hi, I'm Maribeth." Maribeth began, almost cautiously.

Mason smiled brightly, "Oh I know! The new kids are all the talk, even in a school this big, but I'm Mason by the way."

The two shook hands and then Mason began speaking again.

"Well I guess we shook began checking answers with each other."

Maribeth nodded and they began comparing their answers. Maribeth was pleased to see that on everyone that they disagreed on at first turned out in Maribeth's favor. Soon the teacher was calling for everyone to return to their seats, and Mason turned to smile at her.

"Well it was great getting to know you Elody! We should really get together sometime after school!"

Maribeth smiled, though she had no intention of doing so, "That sounds like fun!"

Lucky enough for her the bell rang and the class turned into a mad dash for the door. Maribeth got caught up in the tide and almost forgot to check her schedule for the next class. Upon doing so she was quickly able to locate her French class in C hall, and was relieved to see Casey already there.

He gave her a smile and motioned her over to his table, a two-seater. "Here, the teacher said we could sit anywhere we want. It's a good thing Kross made me learn French already, and Aunt made you. My mind just can't concentrate today."

Maribeth sat down and nodded in agreement. "So how's your day been?"

"Good," he replied, "shop class was fun. What about you Princess Elody? How have your royal subjects been treating you?" Casey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maribeth laughed, "Okay I guess, I think someone was hitting on me in second period."

Something unknowable to Maribeth flashed in Casey's eyes then, but was gone as fast as it had come and was replaced by his easy going smile.

"And how was that?"

"Awkward," Maribeth began, but stopped when he saw his face. "Stop that! You're laughing at me!"

Casey chocked back a laugh, "Am not, I'm laughing at whoever has to deal with the pain of rejection, which will no doubt include two broken arms."

Maribeth pushed his arm back teasingly. "You're so awful!"

Before Casey could reply the teacher called the attention of the class to the front of the room.

The next hour passed in a blur for Maribeth, she and Casey passed notes, in French of course, to help pass the time but it did nothing to really lift the boredom that weighed on Maribeth's shoulders. She never realized how much she disliked school until she was out of it for a couple weeks or so. It seemed like much longer than an hour before the bell finally rang. Maribeth felt used to the sound by now, almost, but at least she didn't startle at the shrill noise anymore.

As she and Casey walked out the door he was more than happy to lead her out the door and down the hall to the lunch room. They waited together in the long line for hamburgers, but the worst part to Maribeth was when they finally got them and were faced with no place to sit.

Maribeth had never been the best at making friends, Kross had always said she was slow in that department, but lucky enough Lexa, the girl form early morning biology, walked by then.

"Anthony! Elody!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe we have the same lunch! You guys have to come and sit with me and my friends. Do you have theatre arts at all?"

Maribeth nodded, "At seventh period."

"So do I," Lexa explained, as she led them to a table off in the corner, "this is most of the rest of the seventh period theatre class, we're the best class, everyone knows we're the teacher's favorite."

It was loud when Maribeth and Casey first sat down but everyone soon quieted down as the two new kids sat down. Lexa wasted no time making introductions.

"Alright everyone, this is Anthony and Elody. Anthony and Elody this is everyone. There's Alison, Ethan, Susan, Anna, Connor, Eric, Olivia, Elissa, Ally, Cole, and Nicole." She ended with the girl sitting right next to Maribeth, the one named Nicole.

It took Maribeth a few seconds to realize that Elody meant her, she had momentarily forgotten the whole fake names thing, but once she did she tried to pay attention but all the names just sort of blended together and Nicole's wound up being the only one she really remembered. It turned out that the two of them were both into Harry Potter and other book series, and Maribeth was surprised to find herself making yet another friend on her first day. Two in one day! This had to be a new record in her previous school years. Everyone commented on their accents, making Maribeth feel sort of self-conscious about hers. But Casey didn't seem fazed, actually making his accent a bit stronger.

Lunch was fast paced and busy, and Maribeth never got a chance to actually talk to Casey once. The only time she managed to glance over his way he had smiled and winked before turning his attention back to Connor, the guy sitting next to him.

Maribeth barley heard the lunch bell over the roar of the cafeteria but she did feel Casey's hand tugging her away from the table. Once they were in the quieter hallway Maribeth could finally hear him.

"So how did you like lunch?" he asked.

"It was fun! Nicole seems great, and now I'm really excited for theatre arts. Not to mention that it's the last period of the day."

Casey smiled a goodbye at her as he turned down his own hall in search of his history class and Maribeth continued down to her health class.


	21. Chapter 21

Health class seemed to be the most boring class ever invented to Maribeth, or maybe it was just her teacher. All the other classes seemed to be busy with projects and posters while her class walls were bare of all creativity. She sat through three lectures in the hour or so class time, none of which she was able to follow. To make matters worse the kids in her class didn't really help at all. The girl to her right sat giggling and texting the entire time, the boy in front of her had sat down and immediately fell asleep, still asleep at this point, and the girl behind her had kept kicking her seat. Worst was the girl to her left. She had insisted on talking to Maribeth the entire time. She used words like hey girl hey and that's tots awesome ridiculous! Maribeth found herself wishing for a Lillithian to fight, anything better than this monstrosity.

The bell signaling the next period could not have rang fast enough, and Maribeth was the first one out of her seat when it did. She said a hasty goodbye to the girl next to her and sprinted down the hallway towards math class.

Upon arriving Maribeth was proud to see that she had beat Casey there, but her happiness faded fast when she saw that Mason, the energetic one from history class that morning, also appeared to have her math class. Maribeth held back a groan and tried to duck her head down but it was too late.

"Elody!" Mason cried enthusiastically. "We get to sit anywhere in this class!"

He was already jogging over to her as he said this and Maribeth looked around anxiously for Casey.

"There's an empty seat by my desk! You would have a familiar face near you!"

Maribeth tried to shrug the offer off but Mason was already pulling her over. She didn't know what else to do but pull off her backpack and sit down. Casey came in then and scanned the room, his eyes lighting up when they landed on Maribeth.

He quickly came over and took the empty seat next to her. Mason saw him and was just as enthusiastic. "Hi there! You must be the other new kid! I'm Mason, did you know that Elody is also new?"

Casey looked at him, a sort of shocked expression on his face, then at Maribeth. "Yeah," he began slowly, "we're roomies I guess you could say. We live in the same house, our parents stuck us there together when they were deployed. They both travel in the military."

Mason's face fell for a moment but then brightened back up. "So you're siblings?"

Maribeth shook her head. "Nope, I don't think I could survive having him as a brother."

Casey gave her a half smile and stuck his tongue out. Then he turned back to Mason. "I'm Anthony by the way."

Mason definitely looked less enthusiastic once he realized that Casey could be competition, but before he could say anything the bell rang and class begun.

Maribeth was bored with math. They were working on triangles; she had already learned her triangles, so she passed the time by passing notes with Casey. She noticed Mason eyeing the notes on her desk, so she started passing them in French rather than English. Casey ran out of French words so he began making some up. Soon the notes made no sense, and she fought hard to keep a laugh down.

When she glanced over in Casey's direction she saw that he had a completely straight face on and was staring hard at her. This was the last straw and she had to bury her face in her elbow to keep from laughing. Lucky enough the bell rang then and she was relieved to finally laugh out loud.

"What was that!" she asked Casey as they packed up their stuff.

"What was what?" he asked, completely innocent.

Maribeth held up one of the notes. "Let's see, this one here says Potatoes shan't zebras to dawn."

"Exactly." Casey replied, suppressing a grin. "Potatoes shan't zebras to dawn. After all, it's very rude."

Maribeth threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Come on," Casey said before Maribeth could protest, "we've got an English class to get to."

Much to Maribeth's relief English went off without a hitch. She kept busy reading along as the class acted out The Crucible in the front of the room. She even read ahead a bit, finishing the whole book in the hour time. She sighed mentally; she shouldn't have done that, now there wouldn't be anything new to read next English class. The bell rang and Maribeth led Casey down to the theatre room, excited for what she thought would be her favorite class.


	22. Chapter 22

When they got to the theatre room it was loud and noisy. Lexa found them immediately and greeted Maribeth with a hug.

"Hey Elody, Anthony!" she exclaimed.

Casey gave her a nod and squeezed Maribeth's hand before going off to find Connor, his friend from lunch.

Lexa dragged Maribeth over to her table where she saw Nicole and Anna.

"Hey guys." Maribeth said as she waved.

"Hey Elody!" they chorused back.

The teacher took her place at the front of the room and brought the class to attention.

"Today," she began in a loud and dramatic voice, "we will be playing our Monday Mayhem Improv game! When I call on you you'll draw a slip of paper out of the pumpkin," she held up a large Halloween pumpkin used for collecting candy, "and based on that one sentence you will build a character around them. Does everyone have it?" she asked.

The whole class nodded and the first two people were drawn. Connor and a girl named Isabella. The game was loud and fun. Accents came and went as different people hopped up there. There were old men, babies, teenagers, a cow and even a chair acted out. Each time was different and the hour fled by way to quickly for Maribeth's taste.

Just before the bell rang they got a couple of minutes or so to talk. The talk at Maribeth's table turned to the new guy, Casey, and how hot he was.

"He's better than Jonathan!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh he is!" squealed Lexa.

Anna flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I so wish I could ask him to the spring dance."

They all turned to Maribeth. "So tell us Elody," Lexa began, "you're not related to him yet you're not dating him! And you're sharing a house with him! How can you stand it?"

Maribeth laughed and shrugged, "I guess I never thought about it that way," she lied. "We've just been best friends since forever."

"So would you consider dating anyone else?" Nicole asked, leaning in to their group.

Maribeth shrugged.

"Oh come on Elody!" Anna exclaimed, "There are tons of cute guys here, let us set you up with someone."

"I don't know, my dad doesn't really want me dating."

"Whose dad does?" Lexa asked.

The four of them laughed as the final bell rang and Maribeth didn't have to answer. She waited by the door until she felt Casey's hand slip into hers. They went with the flow out to the bus area and got on their number. It was just as empty as it had been that morning, with the three girls already in their seats way in the back. A couple more kids filed on and then the doors closed and the bus set off. Maribeth relaxed in her seat as Casey talked about the day.

She wasn't really listening, but it was nice to just hear his voice. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home. Casey fell quiet after a while and was quiet once they got off the bus too.

As soon as the two walked into the house Maribeth was attacked by a blonde whir.

"Hi Amity," she managed to breathe.

Amity's little hand stuck out and waved hello to Casey. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and then went into the kitchen to start dinner for the three of them. Amity led Maribeth into the den to show her what she had done all day. The den looked like a puzzle museum. Dylan, the friend who owned the house, must have been a puzzle fanatic, and Amity had found all the boxes. There were dozens of completed puzzles laying around on the floor, the fireplace, the coffee table, and the side tables.

"Wow Ames, you must have been really busy today."

"Well you did leave me alone for twelve hours."

Casey scoffed and called out from the kitchen, "It was only nine hours."

Amity shrugged and skipped off to help Casey out with dinner. Maribeth really was proud of her; many of the puzzles seemed to be three thousand or four thousand pieces. One of them seemed to have to edge pieces, ending in a crazy fashion. Maribeth even saw one or two 3-D puzzles, both in the form of the empire state building. She was busy admiring the puzzles when Amity skipped over to tell her that the macaroni and pineapple slices were ready.

Dinner was surprisingly good considering that Casey, the one who had never made a solid meal out of anything before, was the one making it. Amity talked of her day, how it was too sunny at one point, then too cloudy at the other. How it had gotten too quiet without Maribeth and Casey there, but too loud when she had turned on music. Casey and Maribeth exchanged glances and Casey made a comment about how Amity was like Goldilocks from the three bears. She even had the curls and everything! Amity hadn't liked that and dinner ended early.

Amity skipped off to watch television as Maribeth helped Casey with the dishes. Then they both sat down to do their homework.

After about forty minutes Casey groaned.

"I hate this; I don't know how you stood it for so many years Maribeth."

Maribeth grinned, "It becomes surprisingly easy after 'so many years'." She flipped her notebook closed, done with her English.

Casey looked at her with big Bambi eyes, "Wouldn't you like to help me?

Maribeth nudged his shoulder, "No, tonight I am on getting-Amity-into-bed duty. You can handle your own homework. Besides," she added as she scooped Amity off the couch, "it was your idea to go back to school anyway."

Casey scrunched his eyebrows together and hunched back over his work, though to Maribeth it looked more as if he was doodling than writing.

As Maribeth left the kitchen Casey's attention turned further from his homework. Maybe tomorrow he could ask Maribeth on the bus if he could copy off of hers, after all, it wasn't like it really mattered or anything. The two of them would be gone before the month was over, or at least that was what he hoped.

Casey was just putting his notebook away when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw that it was an unknown number. Clearing his throat he answered and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Casey?"

"Kross!" Casey exclaimed, not out of excitement but shock. "What do you need Kross?"

"I need Maribeth back, I know she is missing me as well, and it's not your decision to take her away. We need her to figure out this prophecy."

Casey grumbled, "We have already figured it out Kross, you just won't accept it."

"You haven't figured it out, you made a wild guess, so believe me Casey, if we don't settle this out there will be consequences."

Casey scoffed at him, "Like you could do anyth-"

He was cut off as he heard Maribeth telling Amity goodnight, then heard her footsteps in the hall.

"Never mind," he concluded, "I have to go. Don't call here again."

"Who was that?" Maribeth asked as she walked in.

"No one," Casey replied, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Just the wrong number."

Maribeth nodded, but she seemed distracted. "Casey, can you sit down for a second, I need to ask you something."

Casey felt knots tighten themselves in his stomach, thinking the absolute worst, she had cancer and was dying, she wanted to go back to Kross, something had happened to Amity, on and on. But on the outside he just nodded and sat on the couch.

Maribeth approached nervously it seemed, and sat down next to him.

"It's about Amity," she began, "did it ever occur to you that she and I might be," she stopped for a moment, stalling, before continuing on, "well did it ever seem that maybe she and I were related?"

Casey stiffened, not really wanting to tell Maribeth the truth, because if Maribeth knew it was only a matter of time before the information somehow got to Kross, and then Casey would have to fight for both of them. So instead Casey decided to play innocent.

"What would make you think that?"

"Oh I don't know," Maribeth began, "maybe the way that she looks just like me, or acts a lot like me, or the fact that she is amazing at puzzles, I could really go on."

"I didn't know you were good at puzzles."

"Casey! That's not the point!"

"I don't know what you're going on about, I don't see it."

"Casey, did you know that my mother was pregnant?"

"Yes she was, twice, once with Kross and once with you."

"No, she was pregnant three times. I saw it in a dream vision thing. Forgreian was full of ash, it was her and my father, and when the baby was born, a little girl, my mother named her Amity."

Casey looked down, an ashamed expression on his face.

"Casey!" Maribeth gasped, "How long have you known!"

"A while," Casey mumbled.

"I can't believe you! Does Amity know?"

Casey shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I guess she does. Personally I think she thinks I'm her brother. I mean, she was the one that found me a year ago. She was following Aurora and the group and I kept giving her food and clothing, keeping her a safe distance away from us and our fighting the Lillithians. Then when we left the group I went and found her again, offering for her to travel with us full time. You should have seen her little face; she was more than happy to agree."

Maribeth frowned at him, "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me!"

"I just didn't know how," Casey confessed, sounding defeated.

Maribeth softened her voice, "I'm not really mad at you specifically, I'm mad at all the years I missed out."

"Well at least now you can start making them up, after all, I'm pretty sure she is only six."

Maribeth grinned and relaxed into the couch. "I guess so. But do we tell her? How does this work?"

Casey laughed, "This is why I didn't tell you! I say we give it a week or so, see if she says anything. In the meantime just try to act normal."

"Normal, right, I can do normal."

Casey got up and gave her a light kiss on her head.

"Night," he said as he went to his room.

"Night," Maribeth called after him.

She went into the room that she shared with Amity. Amity was already fast asleep, a small lump under the heavy covers. She was curled up tight in a little ball, barely taking up any room.

Maribeth put on her pajamas and slid into the bed next to Amity. As if sensing her presence Amity scooted closer to Maribeth until she was pressed up against her side. Maribeth got comfortable and was asleep before she knew it.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning was hectic; Casey's alarm didn't go off so he got up late and in turn woke Maribeth up late. Amity opened a door onto her toe and ripped the toenail off so Maribeth had to deal with that which then got blood all over her shirt so she had to change.

The then smoke alarm went off when the toast in the oven burnt and they had to open all the doors to air out the kitchen, Casey ran out the house with two different shoes and had to go back to change. After the fastest goodbye possible to Amity, Maribeth and Casey sprinted out the door and down the street to the bus stop. They got there right as the bus was pulling up and collapsed into a seat, breathing hard.

"That was a close one," Maribeth managed once she had caught most of her breath.

Casey nodded, "Never again, oh please never again." After a moment or two of continuing to catch his breath he continued. "I don't even think I'm wearing socks."

Maribeth laughed and put a hand to her mouth in mock shock. "No socks! Oh that's true rebel behavior."

Casey nodded and they spent the rest of the bus ride in silence, it was a nice break from the commotion they were about to get when they entered the crowded school hallways.

Getting to science class was easier this time, there seemed to be less kids or maybe Casey and Maribeth were just getting the hang of moving around. They arrived to the science room a whole five minutes early, and were greeted by an enthusiastic Lexa.

"Hey guys!" she chirped, "How was your first day yesterday?"

"Pretty good as far as school days go," Maribeth answered.

Casey nodded in agreement and then went over to talk to some of his new guy friends. Maribeth watched him go and then turned her attention back to Lexa, who as continuing her onslaught of questions.

"So how did you like theatre?"

"It was tons of fun! I can't wait until today's class!"

Lexa nodded and was about to say more when someone called her name from the door. They both turned to look and saw a blonde girl that bared a remarkable resemblance to Maribeth poking her head into the door.

Lexa waved brightly and began pulling Maribeth over. "Come on, this is my friend Rachael!"

Maribeth waved 'hi' to Rachael and Rachael waved back.

"Wow!" Lexa continued, "You two look so much alike!"

Maribeth felt a little uneasy, she so didn't need another sister, thought it would be nice to have a girl her own age rather than a six year old and a two years older guy.

Rachael just laughed and nodded, "We really do, it's almost like looking into a mirror!"

The bell rang and Rachael waved goodbye over her shoulder as she scurried back to her own class. Maribeth jumped at the noise and quickly hurrying over to her own desk, sliding in next to Casey just as Mrs. Landar came into the room.

Science began, a long boring hour of reviewing for the upcoming test. Maribeth kept herself busy by trying to draw the likeness of a toad, which they were apparently going to be dissecting the next week. She was just putting detail into the bumps along the spine when Mrs. Landar appeared next to her.

"I can see just how well you were paying attention in class young lady."

'Oh no,' thought Maribeth, 'not another one like Mrs. Sonderan.'

"Well ma'm, I was just for the best way to cut off its head, you know, so I can get all of its innards out and such."

Mrs. Landar did not look pleased with her answer, but when Maribeth glanced over in Lexa's direction Maribeth received a smile and wink from her.

Mrs. Landar glared at her, "Well, since you seem to be so in tune with dissection, I expect a 500 word essay next week on what precautions one must take moments before dissection, in your own words."

Maribeth didn't break her face, she wasn't going to let some old and eccentric teacher scare her off, and besides, she had already found her loop hole. So instead she just nodded and gave Mrs. Landar a smile before picking up her drawing.

"Do you mind if I keep this? It might help inspire me on my essay."

Mrs. Landar wrinkled her nose and said, "If you must," before walking back to the front of the class and continuing her lecture.

The rest of the day went on uneventful compared to first period. Maribeth saw Rachael a couple of times throughout the day, but never got a chance to talk with her again. The second day was pretty much the same as the first. Mason flirted with her in history then seemed nervous in math when Casey came around. She guessed that being the daughter of a military man and having a sort of brother like person who was the son of a military, or so they thought, man was enough to intimidate anyone.

Theatre was just as fun as they continued their improvisation game from yesterday. Maribeth even went up there once or twice, one time as a tree and another as a mother to a crying toddler. Casey went up once, being an eccentric bus driver as his passenger screamed directions out, earning a good laugh from the class. The bus ride home seemed faster this time, and when they got home the house was shrouded in darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

"Amity?" Maribeth called out, fearful of what she might find. But instead of a scream in terror or cry for help they simple heard Amity's little voice answer, "Yes?"

"Why is there no light?" Casey asked.

"I wanted it to be dark."

Maribeth flipped on the nearest light switch and the hallway flooded with golden light. Casey went around opening the blinds and they saw Amity sitting calmly in the middle of the den, in a sort of yoga position.

"What in the world are you doing?" Maribeth asked, confused.

"Meditating of course." Amity answered, as though Maribeth had asked a completely obscure question and how could the answer not be obvious.

Casey glanced at Maribeth, who shrugged in response. She didn't know either. Amity sighed when she saw they weren't going to close the blinds again. As she stood slowly up multiple joints popped themselves.

"How long have you been sitting that way?"

"A couple hours."

"Hours!" Casey exclaimed, "Why on earth would you sit there for hours?"

Amity turned her glare to them. "Well you don't give me much else to do!"

Casey nodded in agreement. "How about this Thursday night we all go out to dinner in the city?"

Maribeth nodded, "That sounds like fun, and we haven't been to the city yet."

Amity nodded, "I just hope it's a warm night, I hate having to bring a coat."

They all laughed as Casey went to go start his homework and Maribeth went to go start dinner.

Dinner was remarkably better tonight, seeing how Maribeth had cooked dinner rather than Casey. After dinner Amity got stuck washing dishes while Maribeth sat Casey down and watched as he completed all of his homework. It was embarrassing enough for her when he hadn't turned his homework in for English that day and had to stand in the front of the class and 'sing a song of apology' as the teacher had said it.

Maribeth was able to quickly finish her own homework while Casey got Amity ready for bed. It was almost like parenting, switching duties and caring for a young child. She heard a small argument break out between Casey and Amity and went to go see what that was all about.

Amity was sitting on the bed in her little nightgown, holding her teddy bear, while Casey was digging through a drawer of what seemed to be socks, spilling them out onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Maribeth asked.

Casey looked up, a frantic sort of expression on his face, "She won't wear socks unless they're matching! None of these match!"

Maribeth hid her smile. "Of course they don't, when we bought them she bought the packs of mismatched socks. I don't think any of them match!"

Casey froze in his searching and looked slowly from Maribeth to Amity.

"Are you serious Ames?" he asked, shell-shocked.

Amity shrugged her little shoulders, "It was fun watching you search." She quickly grabbed the two nearest socks, yanked them on, and quickly slid under the covers.

Casey shook his head and began piling socks back into the drawer. "She couldn't have told me any sooner! Any sooner!"

Maribeth shrugged and helped him pick up the socks then hugged him goodnight. She could still hear him mumbling as he turned off the lights in the den and kitchen, then went down the hall to his room. It wasn't until he closed his door that she couldn't hear him anymore.

Maribeth laughed silently to herself as she got ready for bed, it was funny to see the way Amity was able to push his buttons, as young as she was. Maribeth felt a sense of pride knowing that Amity was her little sister and a sense of protectiveness towards her. After all, isn't that what siblings are for?


	25. Chapter 25

Wednesday flew by in a blur, and soon it was Thursday afternoon. Amity skipped around the house as she got ready for the night out on the town. Casey was showering and Maribeth could only hope that this time he would at least find his way into a clean shirt. She had washed and carefully finger brushed her own curls, giving them extra bounce. She even got Amity to allow her to trim her insanely long locks, and then let the nicely trimmed curls hang loose. Slipping on a soft blue dress and sneakers Maribeth swiped on some mascara and lip gloss before heading out to the kitchen.

Maribeth had to practically pry the bag of chips out of Amity's hands, only getting them back when she promised Amity a dessert after dinner. Amity squealed in delight and ran to put her shoes on as Maribeth sighed. She was putting the chips back when Casey came around the corner, buttoning up his shirt, which Maribeth was ecstatic to see was clean. He smiled at her and picked up his wallet, rifling through it to make sure they had enough cash.

"So, he began, leaning over the kitchen counter top, "where did you have in mind for tonight?"

Maribeth shrugged, she was exhausted and didn't really feel like going out to town. Casey saw this and looked on with concern.

"If you're too tired we can always go out another night. Amity would understand."

Maribeth shook her head and tried to speak through a yawn. "No, I wouldn't want to disappoint Amity. Besides, once we get out into the night I'm sure I'll perk up."

Casey nodded as Amity came skipping around the corner, having located her shoes. Casey ran forward and scooped her up, spinning Amity around as she laughed and laughed. A car horn honked outside and Maribeth peeked out to see that their taxi was there. The three of them ran down the front path, Maribeth glancing back to see Casey carefully locking the door behind him.

The taxi dropped them off in the center of the Village at Oklahoma, complete with entertainment, shopping, and of course, restaurants. The trio walked around for a bit before choosing a small café looking place whose menu outside made it recognizable as an Italien restaurant. Amity pulled Casey and Maribeth into the restaurant and promptly asked for a table for three. The waitress nodded and led them over to a small table by a window.

Despite being tired and behind on school work, Maribeth found herself having a great time. Amity stared in amazement at the amounts of food, and Casey's laugh was so contagious that Maribeth found herself gasping for breath. Amity got her dessert as promised, a large slice of chocolate cake which she was unable to finish. Luckily Casey was more than happy to help.

At the end of their dinner Casey and Maribeth opted out of walking around, and even though Amity protested, she did so with a voice heavy with sleep. Maribeth scooped her up as Casey collected the leftovers. They began their tired trek to the bus station, not bringing enough money to call for another taxi.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take Amity?" Casey asked again.

Maribeth laughed softly and shook her head, again. "Really Casey, it's fine, I'll survive."

Casey laughed and was about to say more when he suddenly froze, causing Maribeth to almost bump into him, as she had been looking down, concentrating on not dropping a sleepy Amity. The night out on the town had indeed been fun, but Maribeth was more than exhausted. She leaned forward, trying to hear what Casey was whispering.

"I can hear something, im not sure it's a Lillithian, but it sounds close," he breathed to her.

Together they crept forward on silent feet. Suddenly a small blonde whir shot out from behind a bus stop bench, flailing tiny fists in their direction.

"Woah!" Casey cried, shocked. He grabbed the little wrists and the punches ceased. Maribeth finally was able to see what had attacked them and was shocked to find that it was a small child, not a Lillithian.

"It's okay," Maribeth said soothingly, stepping closer to the small child, "we won't hurt you."

The little girl looked up her with silent green eyes, wide as they could be.

"Casey," Maribeth scolded, "let her go, you're scaring her."

Casey immediately let the little one go and she took a couple steps back.

"Are you going to attack me?" The little girl asked suddenly.

Maribeth was taken aback. "Of course we won't hu-" Maribeth started to speak but the little girl cut her off.

"I know you probably won't hurt me, but you hurt the other guys." Seeing Casey and Maribeth's confused looks the girl tried to explain better. "I've been following you since you were in Utah."

Casey looked shocked, "But that was more than a year ago, before we even picked up Maribeth!"

The little girl blushed and looked down. "I was lonely, and besides, you fought off the monsters, I didn't know how but by watching you guys fight I picked up a few tricks."

Casey nodded in confirmation, rubbing his abdomen where the small girl's earlier punches had hit him.

"Well," Maribeth began with a shrug, "I don't see any reason why you should continue living on the streets. How would you like to become a member of the family?"

The little girl's face lit up, and she nodded excitedly. "My name's Gemma." She added helpfully.

Maribeth smiled. "Well I'm Maribeth, this here is Casey, and the one I'm carrying is Amity."

Amity looked up when she heard her name and gave a sleepy wave.

Casey took Gemma's hand in his own and she smiled up at him. It wasn't long before the bus came that Gemma's eyelids began to droop, and before long she found herself fast asleep against Casey's shoulder. Gemma never felt herself being carried onto the bus and never heard the soft chuckle of the bus driver at seeing her fast asleep in what he assumed to be her brother's arms. Gemma stayed in a blissful sleep the whole ride home, and only when Casey had deposited her on the bed and Maribeth began drawing bath water did she awake.

Gemma slid off the comforter and padded over in her bare feet to where Maribeth stood watching the tub slowly fill up. Upon seeing her Maribeth smiled down at her and gestured towards the tub.

"I thought you might like a nice hot bath before bed," Maribeth explained.

Gemma nodded eagerly and Maribeth left her to her own devices.

Gemma quickly pulled off her clothes and slipped into the warm water. She couldn't remember the last time she had a bath so relaxing, and was content to stay as long as she could.

Meanwhile Maribeth sat brushing out Amity's hair in the kitchen. Casey sat on the counter, munching on chips.

"So how old do you think she is?" asked Amity, always looking for a girl her own age.

Casey shrugged, she looked young to me, like five or six."

"So like me!" Amity exclaimed.

Casey smiled at her, "Yes, just like you."

He hopped off the counter and gave Amity a kiss on her head. "It's time for you to get off to bed little one."

Amity smiled while Maribeth hugged her goodnight, then she let Casey tuck her in while Maribeth did what she could to tidy up their kitchen. After a while Casey came back in.

"I swear, that child never seems to run out of energy," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on Casey, you know you love her" Maribeth smiled at him.

"She's hard to not love," Casey replied back. "So what do you think about Gemma staying with us?" He asked her.

Maribeth shrugged, "I'm perfectly fine with it. It'll be fun to have a new face around, and she seems like a sweet girl. I just wish we didn't have to leave her tomorrow for school, but at least tomorrow's Thursday, and then Friday, and then we'll have the weekend."

Casey smiled, "Exactly. Now I have to get off to bed and you better get that child out of the tub. It's been nearly an hour!" he exclaimed.

Maribeth laughed and hurried off to find a fluffy towel and one of Amity's smaller night gowns. When she entered the bathroom Gemma was still up to her neck with bubbles, perfectly content to lounge around. Maribeth shook out the towel and Gemma opened her eyes.

"Come on sleepyhead, we wouldn't want you to fall asleep in the tub!" Maribeth said.

Gemma smiled and climbed out of the tub, wrapping up in her towel. Maribeth used another towel to dry her hair, and then waited patiently for Gemma to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Then Maribeth set to work on Gemma's massive amount of hair.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of hair here," Maribeth said teasingly.

Gemma giggled, "It grows really fats and I haven't had time to cut. I do like it long though."

"Well we don't have to cut it," Maribeth explained, "we just have to keep it neat and brushed out."

Gemma's hair was long and golden, a dark blonde color. It fell in tangled curls past her waist, long enough to where she could sit on it. Maribeth worked hard on brushing it from the bottom sections, then working her way to the top sections so she wouldn't hurt Gemma's head. When she finally had it all brushed out she pulled it back into a thick braid.

"Thanks!" Gemma exclaimed, jumping down from her chair.

Maribeth smiled in return and went to put the brush away. "Gemma, do you know how old you are?" Maribeth asked in curiosity.

Gemma's little face screwed up in concentration for a moment. "Let's see, I do believe that I have already turned, well, I think I must be five. Yes that's it. I am five years of age." She turned to Maribeth, proud for knowing her age.

"Well Amity's six so I hope you two get along well."

Gemma nodded, "I've always wanted a sister, and now I've got two! And a brother I suppose." She laughed and allowed Maribeth to lead her off to bed. She would be sharing the large king sized bed with Amity and Maribeth. Amity was already fast asleep when they walked in, so with silent footsteps the two made their way across the room and into the warm bed. Gemma started off on one side, with Maribeth in the middle, but not too long after Maribeth had gotten comfy and pulled Amity to her side, Gemma scooted close to her other. Maribeth smiled, content with having two sisters now, and soon fell asleep to the sound of their breathing.


End file.
